12 Demon
by ArtsandHearts
Summary: Layla is a university student-to-be. Over summer vacation, she buys Second Life just for fun. How will this strange person, who is the first American player after it was released worldwide, use her wish? How will she play? Who will she meet? OC's only. Rated T for cursing. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1 Just the Beginning

**Just the beginning**

AN: This is my first fan fic (I wrote a chapter about a friend's Harry Potter fanfic about my character since she PESTERED ME until I finally wrote it. I wrote it and left it on my laptop for a month or so :3) about ½ Prince. This story is OC's only (since I really don't think I can write the real characters) and it MIGHT turn into a love story. Layla just might meet an epic version of my crush. ;) I really shouldn't be writing this because I promised my friend another YouTube slideshow of my drawings by Sunday (why hello today is Friday!) and so therefore I really should be drawing, but I really wanted to write. Sorry Cati. I'll redirect you here. :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ½ Prince. ½ Prince belongs to Yu Wo. All of the other aspects of this story are mine.

"Layla, you need to get ready for school!" chirped my alarm clock. I slapped it and groaned. My custom-voiced alarm clock made it sound like my mom. Very annoying.  
This was the summer vacation before I started my university years. I was eighteen with scholarships and I was going to exploit them to the best of my ability. Fun. I wondered why I bothered to get up early if I didn't need to go anywhere, but I suppose I did so because I needed to beat some discipline and responsibility into myself. I clapped my hands to turn my television on and proceeded to make breakfast whilst glancing up at the news.  
"BREAKING NEWS! Popular Taiwan virtual reality MMORPG _Second Life_ is being released TODAY! Buy your helmets NOW! _Second Life _will start at 5:30 pm! Log in, create your character, and own a second life!" The reporter chirped with fake exultance. However, frowning as I was about the reporters' attitude, I was slightly curious about this game. If it was so popular that it was being released internationally, I may as well try it out. It's not like I'm poor.

After doing my morning exercise, eating, and showering, I popped out of my small, cozy, one-person-can-manage-to-live-here house. I live alone, and taking care of pets would grow to be tedious and tiring. In any case, I walked to the nearest gaming store.  
"Heya, Layla!" grinned the store clerk. I come here so often. I suppose I'm a regular. Smiling sweetly at him, a hardly noticeable flush stained his cheeks. I ignored it.  
"Hey, I heard about _Second Life._ Do you sell helmets here?" I asked him. He nodded and pulls out a gaming helmet with a translucent zebra pattern as the visor part.  
"Hey, so you'll be playing _Second Life_? I can't believe that the Taiwanese had a 99% realism MMORPG. I'm in a great mood since it's coming out internationally!"  
I paid for it with my debit card (I am a strong believer in the fact that credit cards are EVIL and must die) and skipped home on my merry way 99% realism? I'm going to grade this game in stars. My caramel colored hair waved in the wind and I frowned. I knew I should have tied this mess up. As soon as I got home, I connected the helmet, installed the software, and went out shopping. After all, it was only 12:30 pm. The game didn't start until 5:30. Five hours to waste. I may as well go shopping.  
For the record, I'm a strange type of girl who HATES shopping. It sucks. It would be so much easier if everything just appeared when I needed it. Sadly, life does not want to work that way.  
I bought a lot of clothes- five dresses, eleven shirts, seven pairs of jeans, and three skirts. I had a taxi come pick me up and drive me home. Walking with all that eventually gets annoying. As I sit in the backseat, I see the driver looking at me with lustful eyes. I immediately become disgusted. Outward appearance is all it takes for men to attempt to crawl all over you.  
The United States are very much united in that aspect.  
When the driver pulls into my street, I panic and tell him this was close enough. I didn't want him to know where I live. He winks and tells me I'll get a discount. I smile sweetly and expose his weakness. And so I end up walking away paying only half of what the original cost was. By the time I got home after making sure the driver was gone, it was 5:25. I very much wanted to be punctual. The helmet was ready for me and I literally dropped everything to go play a game. I am still very much a child, thank you very much. Games are practically the love of my life.  
By the time I had everything set up and the helmet comfortably positioned, it was 5:28. I really didn't care about being early, and so I logged in. Everything went black.

I floated in nothingness. I couldn't see, hear, smell, feel, or even TASTE anything. It was simply pure pitch darkness. Suddenly, a bright light seemed to explode in the room. The floor was made of tiles and the roof was simple white plaster.  
"Hello, and welcome to Second Life. This is your first time playing, so please give us a moment to scan your body and record your vocal frequency. That way, you will be able to immediately enter the game once you put the game helmet on," said a woman in a chair. Her hair was golden, but I couldn't see her eyes. I stood still as the scanning processed.  
"Now you may begin to create your character. Before you proceed, I must remind you that you will only have one chance to create a character. Once created, your race, name, and appearance cannot be changed." I nodded without speaking.  
The woman gestured with her hand. Suddenly, the room was full of races! There were demons, elves (and various sub-races of elves), holymen, beastmen (and the various sub-races such as birds, tigers, etc.), elementals (such as rocks and… flowers..?), and humans. I was speechless at how many races this game offered. Character creation: 4.5/5 stars. Too confusing. I considered what race I should be. I'd rather not be something that's supposed to be inanimate, so I confidently said, "Remove the elementals." The woman nodded and the rocks, trees, flowers, puddles of water, et cetera, disappeared.  
After pondering a bit more, I decided to ask, "Could you line them up, please?" I smiled sweetly. The woman nodded again and every single 'me' vanished and reappeared neatly in a line before me. I grinned. Much better. I walked down the line. "Remove the beastmen." They vanished. I considered being a holywoman, but then again, a lot of girls would take to being a holywoman simply to look good so they could mooch off of someone. But I really wanted wings! "Remove the holymen." I concluded with reluctance. They vanished. "Remove the human." I said after realizing I had not removed her by now. She vanished.  
Now I was down to elves or a demon. The woman in the chair yawned. "I forgot to mention, since you are our first American player, you get one free wish."  
"Really?" I grinned to her. She seemed to realize that giving me a wish would end up with something along the lines of another sub-race. Which is exactly what I did.  
"Bring back the holywoman and remove the elves." Now an angel and a demon stood before me. The demon had a hypnotizing shade of violet for her demonic eyes, and her pupils were small slits. The demon's hair was the color of the room before the light appeared: the shade of pure black. Her figure was slender and curvy. I looked at the holywoman before making my choice. The holywoman looked exactly like me: flowing golden hair, fresh green eyes, and, like the demon, a slender and curvy figure. However, the holywoman's pupils were white.  
I knew I had a wicked grin on my face that I couldn't hide. "For my wish, I'd like to combine the races of demon and holywoman." The woman was surprised.  
"Let me ask my superiors." She froze completely. So she WAS a game master. I wasn't sure earlier. As I waited, I sat down on the floor and gazed at my demon and holywoman.  
"Combining you two would make an interesting race. Half-demon? Half-angel? What would I say my race is?" I pondered on this as I waited.  
"Your request has been approved." The demon and the holywoman flew into each other. I gasped as the GM spoke again. "You will be given a special spell called 'Hidden Identity.' That spell will hide your wings since after all, wings are very bulky." I barely paid attention to whatever the GM said. My new avatar still had purple eyes, but the pupils were white and slitted. The hair was white with half an inch of black. There was still that same supermodel quality body, but I was very much content. The wings were a charcoal-ish onyx black.  
"Thank you so much Miss GM! I love you!" I told her. I smiled childishly. She smiled back at me.  
"If you want, you can PM me in-game. My name is Catianna! I'm a fire mage." The GM replied.  
"A hidden GM?" I inquired. Catianna nodded.  
"So if I make you my teammate, I'll snag me a walking how-to _Second Life_!" I chuckled. This game was awesome already.  
"What will you name your character?" I considered this for a moment.  
"Sara." I confidently said.  
"Surprisingly, that name isn't taken yet. Sara it is. Where would you like to be born? North, South, Eastern, Western, or Central Continents? Those are the original old continents. We have also added another continent. It is the Southwestern Continent. It is much farther from Central than the other continents which are equal distances, but we decided to make it more realistic and add another one slightly out of the way."  
"Then… Put me on the Southwestern Continent. I like new things." I smile. She smiles again, and Sara merges into me and I fall. Everything goes black.

**AN: I put Cati in here! :OOOO Yay! Gingy will be coming and some other people, too! Don't kill me for using your player names. Love from Feathermoon server! :DD So, please review me. The rate at which I post will be highly irregular. This chapter was 1,566 words (not including these little rants of notes 3) I often get huge writer's block and simply quit the project for months. Huh… I need to get back to Roralas and Sam… meh, eventually. Since currently this will be posted quite a bit after I finish writing this little section, I'm going to start CHAPPY TWO! I'll release this one on June 10-15. **

**Just a few things. **

**PM – private messaging. Whispering. Etc. **

**Hidden GMs – These amazing folks are people who work by playing the game. This way, experiencing everything as a player, they will be able to find bugs in the system and immediately squash them.**

**The continents – Yes, I added a continent. Don't kill me. It's because I originally wanted to throw our dear heroine into the Western Continent, but I can't find any information on it and if some actually did exist, I'd be inaccurate. And so to avoid you from killing me because of that, you can kill me for trying not to mess up. I love you all. Please don't kill me (=_=")**

**Reviews? Please? I'll give you a hug! :OOO**


	2. Chapter 2 Playing the Game

**AN: Thank you chicaalterago for being my first reviewer! I LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Second Life is the property of Yu Wo. Everything else I think is mine. I guess. I don't know hahah.**

I awoke to find myself in a field of lilies. I giggled to myself about lilies before sitting up. The calming scent of flowers overwhelms me as I try to make sense over what happened. According to the game manual I downloaded into my brain when I walked from the gaming store (I know I didn't say I read it, but I actually did. I found it unimportant to mention until now), I should be in a newbie town. Instead, I was in this beautiful field of flowers. Unless I was transported to the fairy town and all these flowers were homes? I giggled again and brushed away that thought. I stood and realized the bulky things on my back were wings. I realized this is why I was given that ability. "Hidden Identity," I said while feeling my ankle being bitten. I yelped and stomped on…. A slime? Of all things, a slime? I stomped on it until it turned into a pile of goo. How do you make sure a slime is dead?  
**Notification: Player Sara has killed level one slime. Slime has dropped Newbie Knife and two copper. Player Sara has gained four hundred experience. Player Sara has gained one point in Strength.  
**The booming notification surprised me. I guess I better get used to this. To bring up my stats, I had to say 'System.' I really was curious and was afraid to be disappointed. I cautiously said, "System."  
Name Sara | Level: 1  
Half Demon Half Holywoman | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 55 | Mana: 30 | Unspent skill points: 0  
Agility: 9 | Physique: 7 | Strength: 5 | Intelligence: 8 | Wisdom: 8 | Charisma: 10|Willpower: 7  
Luck: Unknown | Abilities: Hidden Identity. Hides wings for 11 minutes. Cooldown 10 seconds.  
Good enough. I closed my stats and searched for more slimes. I equipped the Newbie Knife and began slaughtering slimes.  
**Notification: Player Sara has killed… **the system went into a long list of slimes**… Player Sara is now level 10. Player Sara has gained ability: "Endless Slaughter." Player Sara has looted one hundred copper. **  
I was extremely curious. Endless Slaughter sounded deadly. I brought up my stats.  
Endless Slaughter: Player repeatedly attacks several targets at once. Requires weapon.  
I shrugged and decided to find a town.  
"System map." A map was brought up. I always loved deciphering maps. I quickly realized I was pretty far from any civilization. I guess Catianna's higher-ups didn't like my wish. I laughed and began the long trek to the nearest town.

After being chased around by shameless beings who call themselves men, I found a class changer.  
"Excuse me, sir, but can you tell me what class you teach?" I kindly asked him while panting.  
"I teach archery, girl. Wanna learn?" said the man, smirking. He was tall and lanky, like an alley cat. He had tan skin and blonde hair. His eyes were brown. _That's rare, _I thought, _blonde with brown eyes. Never seen that before. _He towered over me; his hands were polishing a wooden bow. Strung upon his back was a quiver with a lot of arrows. I didn't bother counting.  
"Archery? Perfect! I wanted to be an archer!" I exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. Luck was definitely on my side. He nodded and gave me my class quest.  
After getting my class quest, I snuck into the potions shop and bought a few health potions. Just in case. Then, I went into the forest and bagged a few hawks and falcons. I turned their talons into the archery trainer, and he gave me a newbie archer pouch. I jumped up and down in excitement and gave him a sheepish grin.  
"Thank you, sir!" I said, and bounced away. No really, I bounced away. I hopped to the edge of the town and hid behind a rock. I opened the pouch to find a bow with approximately eight hundred arrows in a large quiver. Arrows aside, the bow was double-arched. It was made from white oak and the string appeared to be a composite blend. Having a passion for bows really comes in handy to know that this bow would be pretty expensive just from the string. The arrow shafts were made from rose shoots. The fletching was of wild turkey feathers. The arrows were varnished. I nodded. This was a very, very good set of bow and arrows. I strung the quiver across my back and decided to go do some target practice. The bow is only as good as the wielder.

I stood in front of a tree with a wide trunk. I didn't care what kind of tree it was. I drew an arrow and nocked it into the string. I pulled back and aimed at the indentation in the bark. I released, and the arrow whizzed past me and hit the area above the indentation. I growled. Sure, I always haven't been very good at archery, but now that I have skill points and whatnot, shouldn't it be easier? I pulled out my arrow and went fifteen steps away from the tree. Then, I went into the standard archery stance and once again fired an arrow. I hit the tree, but I missed where I wanted the arrow to hit. I growled again.  
_An arrow is released, not fired. _I remembered that quote from an anime. I decided to use this saying. I made my own stance (I didn't check how I placed myself, but it was comfortable and felt right.) and released an arrow. I hit the target perfectly. I grabbed my arrow, went further back than fifteen steps, and while walking briskly sideways, released another arrow. Slightly off the mark, but at least it was close. I grinned. Beware, monsters! I giggled.  
"System." I said.  
Name Sara | Level: 12  
Half Demon Half Holywoman | Class: Archer | Reputation: 0 | Health: 200 | Mana: 150 |  
Unspent skill points: 0  
Agility: 23 | Physique: 16 | Strength: 10 | Intelligence: 15 | Wisdom: 19 | Charisma: 20|Willpower: 22  
Luck: Unknown | Abilities: Hidden Identity. Hides wings for 11 minutes. Cooldown 10 seconds. 5 mana  
Endless Slaughter: Player repeatedly attacks several targets at once. Requires weapon. 20 mana  
Black Arrow: gathers shadows and compresses them onto the arrow. 300 shadow damage. 100 mana  
Aimed Shot: a shot which takes two seconds to charge. Aims closely at the target and does 400 physical damage. 120 mana.

I gaped at my abilities. Black Arrow and Aimed Shot were really good abilities, but they were so expensive (mana wise)! I closed my stats and decided to test them out. I didn't walk far before I found myself staring at a huge wolf. Wolf boss maybe?  
"Oh crap." I said.  
"!" roared the wolf. I stared at the wolf. He stared back. We were unmoving and just staring into each other's eyes. He was a rather big wolf and I was pretty worried about taking him on my own.  
**Notification: Player Sara has learned new ability: Stare Down.  
Stare Down: Stares into enemy's eyes, immobilizing them.  
**The loud notification did not disrupt our little 'Stare Down.' While still staring into the piercing blue eyes of the wolf boss, I drew an arrow and aimed into the eyes.  
"Aimed Shot." The arrow flew into the boss's eyes, instantly killing it.  
**Notification: Player Sara struck Wolf Boss for 1,200 physical damage. Player Sara has defeated level 20 Wolf Boss. Player Sara level up. Player Sara has looted pet egg and 5 silver.  
**WHAT? 1,200 damage? My stats said only 400! FOUR. HUNDRED. I guess it's because I aimed into the eyes. I pocketed the silver and the egg and trekked off to the pet store. I'm going to get a wolf pet. I squealed like a little girl at this thought. Wolves are ADORABLE! Yes!

At the pet store, I drew my blood and dripped it on the egg. What? That's the ritual for getting pets out of an egg. An adorable wolf cub poked herself out of the egg. How did I know it was a she? I asked the store clerk. How else? Hehe.  
"Kynsia." I named her. Kyn as in kin, and sia for embellishment. If it meant anything, I didn't really care. She was my kin. I cradled my little Kynsia and so I went out to go hunt mobs. I want my dear Kynsia to be a great huntress, just like me. I tickled Kynsia and allowed a small smile to play upon my lips as I walked down the cobbled streets.  
"A demon cradling a wolf cub while smiling? Not to mention tickling the cub? How strange." Someone asked. I turn around to see an elf warrior, smirking while leaning against the building's wall.  
"Well, wolves are adorable. Unlike you." I rebuked. Alright, he was a super bishie – he had light brown hair and silver eyes. He looked blind, but he obviously wasn't. He was really lanky – like Fenris from Dragon Age 2. I have amazing self-control, luckily. He was just my type. I brushed that thought out of my head.  
"Well, that's a first. Not going to fawn over me?" He snickered.  
"Of course not. I do have a brain and standards- which you unfortunately don't meet." I said.  
"Ouch. You could've been a bit nicer about that." He faked being hurt.  
"I'd rather not." I growled.  
"My name's Sam." He smiled genuinely at me.  
"Urk. Why Sam?" I asked him.  
"Huh, well… I just used my real life name." He said nervously.  
"My name is Sara." I said curtly.  
"And your wolf's name?" He pointed to the squirming ball of fur.  
"Kynsia." I replied. He looked stunned for a moment.  
"Well, what does that mean?" He asked.  
"It only means something to me. Other people just wouldn't understand." I grinned sheepishly. Sam had a slightly unnoticeable blush coloring his face at my smile.  
He looked away from me.  
**Warning: Hidden Identity ending in one minute.  
**I panicked. "For some reason, you just piss me off. I'm leaving." I tried my best to act calm and I just left him there. He was surprised.  
"I'll PM you!" He yelled after me.  
"Please don't!" I yelled back over my shoulder.  
I hid somewhere and waited for the ten second cooldown. I reactivated Hidden Identity and hid the silky black wings I owned. I would use them, just not now.  
I waltzed out of my hiding place and headed to the forest. It was time to level Kynsia up! I ecstatically skipped to the trees. I found the slimes and had my cute little cub bite the multi-colored cute blobs to death.  
**Notification: Kynsia has defeated level three slime. Kynsia level up. Kynsia gains ability "Ravenous Chomp."  
**I smiled. I let Kynsia loose on the poor slimes. Pretty soon, my adorable cub gave me this notification.  
**Notification: Kynsia has defeated…. Kynsia has reached level 11. Player Sara has reached level 12. Kynsia gains abilities "Eat Enemy" and "Death Bite."  
**I stood up from my spot under the tree and stretched. I called for Kynsia to come back to me. She has grown to the size of an adolescent wolf. I knelt and scratched Kynsia under her jaw. She barked happily and pounced onto me. She knocked me over and I giggled childishly as we wrestled.  
"Well, I see you still aren't acting demon-like." I recognized that voice and I immediately got irritated for no particular reason. "So why are you here surrounded by level 1 to 3 colored slimes instead of shooting down higher level things?" I growled at him and Kynsia got off me. I hated Sam with a burning passion. Suddenly I craved for fruit. I wonder why..  
"I wanted to level my pet up. I didn't want to be too far ahead of her." I replied bluntly. He stared at me, and he agreed after a moment.  
"Makes sense."  
"Leave me alone." I said even more bluntly.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"You're irritating." I stared at him, resisting the butterflies in my stomach. He frowned at me.  
"Then I'll follow you around more, Sara." He smiled.  
"Well, Sam, I'd much rather you didn't follow me around." He only laughed.  
"I'm level fourteen."  
"Twelve." I replied curtly. He really irritates me. I got up and walked deeper into the forest. I drew my bow and Kynsia went into predator mode. I nocked an arrow and aimed at the falcon up ahead.  
"Black Arrow." I whispered. The shadows around us warped and gathered into the arrow. I drew back completely and released.  
**Notification: Player Sara has defeated level 17 Falcon. Player Sara level up. Kynsia level up. Player Sam gains ability "Silent Stalker."  
**I whipped around and found Sam in a tree. "You're seriously going to follow me around?" I screeched at him. He grinned sheepishly.  
"I'm a thief."  
"Archer." I caught myself replying, but I couldn't stop myself. I growled again. Kynsia simply ignored Sam and licked her teeth. I turned to find myself directly in front of a giant tiger. It began to try and claw me, but I whispered, "Stare Down." The tiger immediately froze. I drew back an arrow and nocked it in less than a second. "Aimed Shot."  
**Level 30 Tiger Boss -200 health.  
**Oh crap. Of course, attacking breaks Stare Down. I sure as hell ran up a tree. Kynsia, however, bit the Tiger Boss.  
**Level 30 Tiger Boss -10 health.  
**"Kynsia! Ravenous Chomp!"  
**Level 30 Tiger Boss -40 health.  
**"Death Bite!"  
**Level 30 Tiger Boss -100 health.  
**I groaned. How much health does this thing have? "Endless Slaughter." I found myself having much more speed than I regularly did, and shot the boss mob repeatedly. -10, -10, -40, -50!  
"Black Arrow!"  
**Player Sara has defeated Level 30 Tiger Boss. Player Sara is now level 18. Pet Kynsia is now level 16. Player Sam is now level 20. Player Sara loots Tiger Egg and 20 silver.  
**In reality, this didn't take long at all. In my rushed panic, all the Tiger Boss managed to do was create a clearing before exploding into white light.**  
**"Wait a minute, you leveled up, too?" I asked Sam with suspicion.  
"Well, we are in a party. It's 'cause I followed you."  
"UGH!" I screeched. I released an arrow with such speed and accuracy I'm afraid the tree Sam was sitting on (which was not the same one as mine. I was in combat and really didn't care.) had a huge gaping hole in the trunk.  
**Player Sara has learned "Warped Space." Warped Space: Requires ranged weapon. Bends the very space in the world and fires it in an arrow. Warning: may cause huge gaping holes in your target.  
**I smirked. Useful. Sam clearly heard the notification at my new ability and promptly disappeared.  
**I'll see you sometime. **He PMed me.  
I would very much prefer if he didn't come see me.  
I sighed and canceled Hidden Identity. My wings quickly appeared on my back, weighing me down. I jumped from my perch in the tree and glided down to the clearing where the Tiger Boss died. I noticed I didn't have the tiger egg in my inventory, and I sighed. I guess the next time I see Sam, I'll make sure to shoot his skin full of arrows for stealing. I calmly logged off.

I woke up to find the sun rising outside the window. I looked at the mess on my floor that I left, and then left it there. I didn't want to clean up. I looked in the fridge and found nothing to eat. Maybe I should just hire a cook or something. I sighed and picked up the bags littering my floor. I threw it into my bedroom and took a shower. Today, I was going to do something about that empty fridge of mine and something about my laziness. Scratch that. Laziness will never get fixed.  
My reverie was broken by a phone call. I picked up the phone and answered it.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hello, Layla."

**AN: Well, there's chapter two! This fic was originally ½ Demon, but it turned out into 12 Demon. Oh well. Also, I was given a warning to be careful about making Layla into a Mary Sue. (gasp!) I'll try to make as many flaws as possible. Thank you!  
So in this chapter I introduced Sam. Originally his name was Shen, but I decided against it. After all, Shen's in another fan fiction. (I got the name Shen from running a random male name into a Chinese name-maker. I used it then was dissatisfied. I then proceeded to re-write the entire scene where they gave their names.) Oh my. I'm blabbing.  
Reviews? Please? I'll give you a hug!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Bakery

**AN: Hahaha, I left off with a cliffhanger on the last chapter! 3  
Disclaimer: I do not own ½ Prince. ½ Prince belongs to Yu Wo.**

The voice of my mother nearly made me drop my phone.  
"Hello, mom." I managed to squeeze out.  
"I called to make sure you were alright. Your father is worried, you know. You lived with us your whole life and then you run off to live on your own the first chance you get." She said in a mocking voice.  
Of course I would run off. My father sexually harasses my mother and my mother abuses me. Everyone vents their frustration on something.  
I don't have anything to vent on.  
Everything just bottles up, ready to explode.  
"I'm perfectly fine. I have to get to my part-time job. I work at a bakery. I'm using my pay there and the money I saved up from my allowance and my part-time job from when I was living with you. You know me, the money-saver!" I pretended to laugh.  
"Alright, honey. I'll call you same time tomorrow, then!" She hung up the phone.  
The time was 8:30 am. So even on days when I don't have work, I'll have to get up early? That's just annoying.

I arrived at the bakery a second early. I checked in, and began my shift. I worked from ten in the morning until three in the afternoon. I get to be surrounded by cakes all day! On my lunch break, I went out to buy Chinese food at the nearest place I could find.  
I must admit, I'm an addict to sesame chicken and lo mein noodles.  
So not ten minutes after I'm back at work, and Sam happens to walk into the store.  
Yes, the extremely good looking yet irritating elf thief has walked into the bakery.  
Where I work.  
"Hello, sir, can I get you anything?" I asked, playing 'Operation Normal.'  
"Uh, yeah. Do you sell red velvet cake here?" He replied nervously.  
"Yes, but I'm afraid we're sold out at the moment. The next batch will be ready in five minutes. Would you like to wait until then, or buy a different cake?" This was nothing but the truth. I wanted him out of there as soon as possible. Hurry up, red velvet cake!  
"I'll wait thanks." I muttered under my breath about how irritating he is.  
"Excuse me, but you look familiar. Do you play _Second Life_?" He asked me after a few minutes. Hah, I can lie smoothly.  
"Video games are for kids. Besides, I don't have enough time to waste." Pure. Lie. I have WAY too much time on my hands.  
"Oh.. Sorry." He sounded rather disappointed.  
"Layla!" The baker in the kitchen called me. "The red velvet is ready! Pick it up!"  
"'Kay!" I yelled over my shoulder. I got the tray out and placed the cakes on display. Except for one.  
"Would you like something written in icing?" I asked, pausing before placing the cake in a box.  
"No, but thanks for the offer." He smiled flirtatiously at me. No. Just no.  
I placed the cake in the box and slid the box over the glass counter.  
"That would be fifteen dollars and fifty cents." He handed me a ten, a five, and a one. I placed it into the register and I handed him two quarters. 'Get lost already..' I whispered under my breath.  
"My name's Sam. I moved here recently and I'll be attending R University." I nearly fell over. He's going to attend the university I'm also going to go to? Noooo! I inwardly sobbed.  
"I'm Layla. I'll also be attending R University." I smiled sheepishly. Times like these I am grateful for being in Drama Club all throughout high school. Acting skills. Yes.  
"Really? I'm majoring in English Literature and my minor is chemistry."  
"I'm majoring in Earth Sciences and my minor is English Literature." Another inwardly sob.  
"Awesome! I might be in the same class as you!" He grinned and walked out the door after turning to wave goodbye first.  
I wish I could call a hitman.

**AN: I'm really sorry for those people who thought I uploaded a new chapter. I actually deleted chapter two and reposted it. The delete was accidental of course. To make up for it, I'm uploading chapter three! Yes, it's really short. I'm sorry for that. But this is my small apology. My favorite part about this chapter was when Sam mentioned his major and minor. It's a good thing Layla doesn't hate him enough to actually FIND a hitman.  
Reviews? Please? I'll give you a hug! :o**


	4. Chapter 4 The Fire Mage

**AN: Yay I'm getting favorites and visitors! Thank you KitKat for being my second reviewer ^^ (running jump hugs you) I knew that this fic would be seen anywhere in the world, but gosh, I didn't expect so many different countries! I love you all! I promise to try not to drop this fic!  
Disclaimer: I do not own ½ Prince. I do own Sam, Layla, and my other OC's. Oh yes, they are coming. ^^;**

I logged in the clearing where the tiger boss was. Huh, I figured the system would have cleaned it up by now.  
Either they were lazy, or they were keeping the realism…  
I hoped for the latter.  
Gritting my teeth, I decided to PM Sam about the tiger egg he stole from me.  
**Don't steal my loot from me. **I PMed since I saw he was online.  
**Well, you already have a pet! Besides, we're a team! **I could practically see a cocky grin. I ignored him and decided to go hunt mobs. I've realized that _Second Life _gives me an opportunity to do what I can't do in real life. For example, I can't stare people down. I can't tell people off so easily. And most of all, I can't shoot their skin full of arrows.  
Which sometimes I really wish I could do, especially to a certain irritating thieving elf.  
I was definitely going to send him to a rebirth point today.  
Suddenly, I remembered Catianna. I figured I wasn't a very high level, so I would need a GM's help from now on when it came to the game. I looked for her, and she was online. Lucky!  
**Hey, remember me? It's Sara. The half-demon half-holywoman! **I PMed. She instantly replied.  
**Hi Sara! **I smiled. I didn't know if I was allowed to classify her as a friend or not, but I just went with the former.  
**I'm level eighteen and searching for an amazing fire mage to team up with! **  
**I'm level nineteen and searching for an amazing half-angel to fly around and find this mob that ran away from me. **I giggled.  
**Where are you? I'll come help you! **I offered.  
**At the Ice Forest. Mobs are weak against fire here, and they drop really good loot. They also have amazing experience. **I unfurled my wings and flew.  
Yes, it was my first time flying.  
Yes, I was scared to death.  
Yes, I laughed hysterically as I flew to the Ice Forest. Oh, I knew the way because I deciphered the map.  
It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.  
Imagine having two more limbs.  
Right, that's a hard one.  
Imagine flapping your arms could make you fly. That is exactly how I flew. I flapped my arms- I mean wings- and steadied myself to glide. Repeated flapping not only raises you up into the air too far, it's a waste of precious energy.  
Anyway, I landed in the Ice Forest. I found human tracks where I landed that lead to somewhere.  
As I followed the tracks (Kynsia was in my inventory – don't ask me how that works because I myself do not know) I noted the scenery. The trees themselves were sculpted of ice. Icicles hung from the ice trees; everything was translucent except for the mobs that were here and the ground. The snow that stuck to the ground sparkled and crunched whenever you stepped on it.  
**Notification: Sara has earned ability "Tracking." Tracking: Ability level one. Follow any track to its owner. As you level up, Tracking becomes easier.  
**That was a useful ability. I spotted the familiar woman in the chair, and grinned as I saw her throwing firebombs at a huge ice yeti.  
**Notification: Catianna has defeated level 20 ice yeti. Catianna has reached level 20.  
**I decided to let Kynsia loose. The cute little pup has grown to the size of a regular wolf that has just reached maturity. I smugly whispered to Kynsia my plan, and she ran over to glomp Catianna.  
**Notification: Kynsia has learned "Glomp." Glomp: Usable on friendly and enemy targets. Kynsia rushes at full speed to pounce and knock over the target.  
**I couldn't help but laugh as the beautiful human mage was toppled over by a playful wolf. She growled and pushed Kynsia off. I walked over to them and held out a hand to the wonderful and friendly GM. She took my hand grumbling about rabies; I quickly pulled her up.  
Since I got close, I could see her features more clearly. She had pale skin with brown eyes. Her dark eyebrows were knit together in frustration, and her reddish-purple hair was tied back in a high ponytail.  
"How do you do, Miss Mage?" I joked.  
"Absolutely wonderful! Until this lovely wolf knocked me over into this cold snow!" She scowled.  
"Oh, my little Kynsia did such a thing?"  
"Alright, alright, that's enough. I can't wait 'til your 'little' Kynsia reaches level forty. You'll either die of shock or run around in excitement."  
"Why? What'll happen?" I asked.  
"It wouldn't be fun if I just told you!" She giggled.  
Well, skipping all the dialogue (we talked about wolves, their fur, how cute Kynsia was when she was a cub, and et cetera.), we formed a party.  
"Oh yeah, I met an annoying elf thief the other day." I quickly relayed my story about Sam (and about the run-in at the bakery). While Catianna listened, she only laughed.  
"I have a feeling there's more to that thief than meets the eye! Ah, if only he didn't steal that tiger egg!" She sobbed.  
"Yeah… I was going to give it to you as a present for your hard work…" I sighed.  
**Did you use that tiger egg yet? **I PMed him. As much as I didn't want to talk to him, I had to know. After all, a tiger egg would be very fitting for Catianna. She's quite the cat person.  
**Nope! Why? You want it back? **I heard another cocky grin. Irritation.  
**Yes, I want it back! **I snapped.  
**Come to Light City! I'll give it to you there. **His voice had no playful tone in it (for once, thank goodness).  
**Coming... **I sighed.  
"Cati, you want a tiger egg? I know where to find one." I told her.  
"I'm a GM; I know all of the places to find eggs. But they're really rare… For you to get two eggs in a day is ridiculous enough already. You must have insanely high luck." She said with a hint of envy.  
"I found a certain elf thief who's…. willing… to hand over the egg." I smiled maliciously.  
Sometimes I just find myself thinking of extortion… I mean what?  
Cati grinned.  
"He better be willing. Or he's going to find some smoke…" Looks like I'm not the only one thinking like a thug! Cati and I high-fived and headed southwest, to Light City.

As soon as we walked into Light City, Cati immediately veered off into the tavern. Confused, I followed her. Not only was Sam there, but Cati sat down and ordered quite a few meads.  
"Uh, you drinking all that?" I asked as I sat in front of her.  
"Hell yeah. I prefer beer over mead though. I don't know of any beer places here, so mead is good enough. Vodka would be even better!" So I know a GM who is an alcoholic. I stared at her as she gulped down ten bottles.  
"So the one you were talking about is the one who's staring at us like we're insane?" She asked.  
She wasn't even tipsy! She must be a hardcore alcoholic!  
I stared at her dumbstruck, and I nodded. She looked over at Sam and PMed him to come over here.  
He looked quite nervous coming over, but he sat down between Cati and me. A normal person would see that he's equal distances away from the both of us, but on closer inspection, he's a few centimeters closer to me.  
Looks like I wasn't the only one scared of Cati's iron stomach.  
"So, I heard you stole Sara's tiger egg. Give. It. To. Me. She was going to give it to me as a present anyway." She spoke in a calm voice, but after talking to Cati for a bit, I could see amusement flickering in her eyes. Oh, I also thought it was fun to see Sam fidget under her gaze. He pulled out the egg and placed it on the table. Cati grinned wickedly and pocketed it. I shrugged.  
He looked over at me and I gave him an extremely sadistic smile.  
No one steals from me and goes unpunished.  
Of course, anyone in their right mind would do what he did:  
RUN LIKE HELL.  
Unfortunately for him, moving targets are so much more amusing to hit.  
"Warped Arrow." I whispered. The space bent and ripped. The tear in the seams of the material world traveled to Sam and pretty much left a hole where he was standing.  
Lucky that thieves have amazing agility, eh?  
However, Cati was not as… lenient… as I was. She cackled maniacally as she lit everything on fire. So he was trapped in a fire cage. I saw the words form on his lips: I'm so dead.  
Cati sauntered over there with a smug grin on her face.  
"Oh look what the cat dragged in!" She laughed and made the fire cage smaller. He winced and coughed at the smoke.  
Sure, I wanted to kill him, but torturing him was overdoing it.  
"Exploding Shot." I whispered. I didn't know if it was ability I had, nonetheless use, but I let an arrow fly into his heart. He exploded into white light and flew off to the nearest rebirth point.  
I felt extremely guilty.  
**Notification: Player Sara has learned "Exploding Shot." Requires a fire mage or exploding powder nearby, and 50 mana. If fire mage is nearby, costs no mana. Fires an arrow that explodes on contact. 100-200 fire damage plus 200 physical damage plus 30 mental damage.  
**Mental damage? That's new. Well, anyone would be mentally scarred if an arrow blew up in their face…  
"Huh. I was about to ask you to kill him because torture isn't my thing, but looks like you read my mind! Or maybe we're just alike in the fact we agree torture isn't for people who don't have the stomach for it." She smiled at me.  
**Notification: Catianna has lost 1000 reputation.  
**"Figures. You did just burn a lot of things down…" I laughed as Cati was surrounded by people screaming for her to pay for the damages – about five thousand crystal coins.  
That's a lot of money.  
I dispelled Hidden Identity, swooped in, and flew us out of there.

**AN: In this chapter, I finally introduced Cati as a character! ^^ I'm so happy I finally got this written. The real Catianna (I don't know if she drinks as much as my Cati) keeps saying "Brb, getting a beer" so I decided to make her more… Alcohol savvy. I'm pretty lazy. My chapters are getting shorter! My previous chapters before three had around 1,600 words or more of story plus around 400 words of author babble in the first chapter and slightly less of it in the second.  
I'm sorry for making the chapters shorter. But hey, I have uploaded four chapters in less than a week, so you forgive me, right?  
Reviews? Please? I'll give you hugs!**


	5. Chapter 5 Sam

**AN: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a bit. I have returned to gaming. So, slower releases. BUT if you review me, I'll write more! :D Oh, and the IRL Sam, I LOVE YOU! Really. ^^  
And the dear Thorn… THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!  
Disclaimer: I do not own ½ Prince, but I do own my OC's. I love all of my adorable little characters!**

Sam's PoV  
I saw a demon walk down an alleyway, cuddling a small mottled silver wolf cub. The demon was obviously female, given her extremely good figure. I figured I may as well befriend her… and then slowly make her my girlfriend.  
After all, that's the type of person I am.  
"A demon cradling a wolf cub while smiling? Not to mention tickling the cub? How strange." I observed out loud. I realized I was speaking the thoughts, and managed to stop before going into the… other… thoughts. She turned to me, surprised. She looked at me like any female would before narrowing her eyes.  
"Well, wolves are adorable. Unlike you." She snarled.  
Well, well… Looks like someone's dishonest. I snickered.  
"Well, that's a first. Not going to fawn over me?" She grimaced.  
I love challenges.  
"Of course not. I do have a brain and standards- which you unfortunately don't meet." She said plainly. She may not have been lying – I've been told I'm a jerk several times already.  
"Ouch. You could've been a bit nicer about that." I said sarcastically.  
"I'd rather not." She growled.  
This was just too fun.  
"My name's Sam." I smiled genuinely. She flushed for a second before throwing a nasty comment.  
"Urk. Why Sam?" She asked me.  
"Huh, well… I just used my real life name." I said, nearly stuttering over simple words.  
"My name is Sara." She said simply.  
"And your wolf's name?" I pointed to the squirming silver ball of fur.  
"Kynsia." She replied. I was confused. All names have a meaning, so what does that mean? Is it a different language?  
"Well, what does that mean?" I asked.  
"It only means something to me. Other people just wouldn't understand." She grinned sheepishly. I felt blood rush to my face. It took all my concentration to will it all away. She randomly panicked.  
"For some reason, you just piss me off. I'm leaving." She tried to act calm, but I saw through her.  
"I'll PM you!" I yelled after her.  
"Please don't!" She yelled back over her shoulder while turning a corner into an alley.  
Now why would she do that?  
I had an ability – Stealth – that I could use to watch her.  
"Stealth," I whispered. The light around me bent so I was invisible.  
I love this ability.  
I heard her whisper to cancel some ability, and I peeked into the alley. The moment I did, soft black wings unfurled from her back.  
Maybe she ran off because her ability has a timer? She waited a bit, and then whispered, "Hidden Identity." So it has a cooldown, too!  
Well, I did hear the first American to log on would be able to get any wish they wanted, but I didn't know it was possible to combine two races!  
Wait, she was the first to log on?

I'm envious.

**AN: Yes, this chapter was short. But I did want to make one on Sam's PoV. I felt this was necessary.  
Hmm IRL Sam! This is your shout-out thing! I know I sort of did one in the one a few lines above, but I'm doing this again anyway!  
Oh, right. *cough* Sorry. ("_)  
Reviews? Please? I'll give you a hug! =D**


	6. Chapter 6 Mental Damage and Dragons

**AN: Whee, I'm going to write more! And thanks to a certain awesome someone, I now know I should clarify "Mental Damage" in this chapter. Layla is going to realize just how awfu- errr, awesome – her new ability is.  
Disclaimer: I do not own ½ Prince, but I do own my OC's. Wait, they're based on real people. So I don't exactly own them.  
(sits in corner depressed)**

Layla's PoV again  
I had logged in after a day at the bakery and a call from my lovely mother.  
Once I saw the familiar landscape of the game, I was instantly at ease. Then my brows furrowed as I realized something important.  
I forgot to ask Cati about mental damage.  
I wanted to know just how deadly this new ability is! Seeing as she was online (my guess, at a bar), I PMed her.  
**Hey Cati! What's 'mental damage' do? **The next sentence crushed me.  
**Mental damage is like taking so many blows to your ego, you feel like dying. **She said. I heard her drink something (my guess, alcohol) in the background.  
Ouch. That's the most terrible damage someone could ever get!  
**Nah, I'm kidding! Mental damage just disrupts your concentration and your mana regeneration. For example, -10 mental damage means not only interrupting a spell cast, but -25% mana regeneration. **She said, laughing. I sighed in relief. It's a good thing Sam didn't feel like killing himself after I killed him.  
**Don't joke like that. **I growled. I closed the PM channel and decided to go shoot something.  
Huh, but I need a fire mage or exploding powder. I realized I had been unconsciously walking towards the vividly green forest. I made a 180 degree turn to the market.  
I bought a few bottles of alcohol, said to get you drunker than any other drink could.  
Trust me; I had no intention of drinking it.  
I bribed the friendly GM to come kill mobs with me. She happily obliged. Cati told me that she herself came up with that particular drink, and it was everything she would ever want to get drunk off of.  
Well, looks like I can easily control her now. I waited for her in a clearing in the forest while sitting upon a gray boulder.  
I was bored.  
I let Kynsia go romp around. I watched her roll around in the soft spring grass.  
Wait, spring grass?  
I was confused, but whatever. It was fresh grass, and I think it was spring.  
I guess the world of _Second Life _has particular seasons for each region.  
That's pretty cool. I sighed and began meditating.  
Yes, I meditate.  
Why? It clears my head and relaxes me. I made the Buddhist symbol for inner fire with my hands as I sat crosslegged on the boulder.  
This was uncomfortable, but it was great to meditate on.  
The more annoying the surface, the better I will get at meditating! I have some twisted logic; I don't even know if that's right.  
The hair on my neck stood up. I opened one eye to see Sam sitting on a tree and watching me.  
Huh. I guess I have a sensor for him now. That's just how annoying he is.  
I resisted the urge to kill him again.  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
"I don't know, why did you kill me?" He returned. He wasn't playful in the slightest, and looked annoyed. Well, anyone would be pissed when you get trapped in a fire cage and then shot in the face.  
I regret it from the bottom of my heart. Somewhat.  
"I didn't expect Cati to torture you. You were going to die anyway, so I took pity and killed you before you died of suffocation." I replied. I closed my eyes again and resumed my meditation.  
I heard him sigh.  
I didn't hear any signs of him leaving.  
"Cati will be here soon." I added. I opened my eyes to see him sweatdrop. "I don't think she'll kill you though. She's not a fan of torture." I continued, bored.  
I became curious suddenly.  
_What would Sam be like if he were drunk?  
_That thought scared me, so I quickly brushed it away. We remained sitting like that until I smelled smoke.  
"Huh. I guess being a fire mage does suit that alcohlic." I murmured as I hopped off my boulder. Kynsia glomped me without instructions and I heard Sam chuckling to himself.  
"Holy Demon!" I heard Cati call for me.  
"Yes, yes, miss mage." I sighed and wrestled the adorable wolf off of me. I turned to look at Sam, and he wasn't the slightest bit confused at the fact Cati called me a Holy Demon. Does he know? I sighed and asked him, "Aren't you curious why she called me Holy Demon?"  
"It's probably for some stupid reason, like you're much more 'angelic,'" he put air quotes around 'angelic', "than demon-like. I'd say you're quite the demon. I should stop stalking you." He added, deep in thought.  
"Wait you've been- you _should _stop stalking me. You're not doing any favors for anyone." I snarled.  
"Mmm, but seeing that lovely figure of yours every day makes me so happy… But then again, how you turn that pretty face into such scary sadistic smiles is beyond me!" He turned playful. I felt a vein pop and drew my bow.  
"You.." I had no words on how annoying he is. He's like the very personification of irritation!  
Sam only laughed and melded into the shadows. That only made me wonder, does he really stalk me?  
Cati happened to walk in on me pointing an arrow at a tree branch looking very pissed off. She nearly walked away before I saw her movement out of the corner of my eye.  
Cati tried to run, but I ordered Kynsia to glomp her.  
Glomping galore.  
Cati laughed as Kynsia obediently rolled off her. I frowned a little. Why did Cati not have to wrestle that adorable silver cute little…..  
"Well then, let's go kill some things!" I grinned, discontinuing that train of thought. I could go on and on, repeating adjectives and adding new ones.

After much discussion, I gave into Cati's idea of getting a team.  
"After all, we'll be able to tackle higher level mobs and get even better loot!" She added.  
"But we'll have to share it…" I sighed glumly.  
"There'll be enough to make some sort of profit." She nodded in understanding.  
"I should've rolled thief.." I sighed again. "Then I could've pickpocketed the whole continent and gotten rich while barely even working for it."  
"Yeah, if you want to get a bad reputation and a bounty." Cati sighed.  
"Yeah, but who cares? As long as the money's flowin'…" I dropped the 'g' while speaking. I heard myself and sighed just because I had thought I'd gotten over my 'g' dropping habit.  
What a shame it's not gone yet.  
"Yeah… Too bad you're too high level to go back and change your class.." She sighed.  
"Don't sighs take minutes off of your life?" I asked. Cati shrugged, and we both sighed.  
"Let's just get a team while we're out killing mobs." I declared.  
Cati adjusted her imaginary glasses while smirking. "The best mobs for our level drop poor loot, so let's skip ahead a group and go to the dragons! I heard one dragon d- is about a gold each! And that's just the d-s!"  
"Yay dragon d-s!" I cheered.

**AN: There's chapter 6 everyone! Yay! If you read the manga/novel of ½ Prince you'd get the last part about the golden dragon.. body parts. I started laughing towards the end.  
ANYWAY, I need ideas! Give me a team name! I already have three secret someones going to join the team! Wait I need one more X_X;  
Reviews? Please? I'll give you a hug! :D (runs off to eat Klondike bars)**


	7. Chapter 7 Gnomes and Rage

**AN: I'm going to be gone for a month. Mhmm. A month. So in that time, I won't be writing AT ALL, I won't be even thinking of this story, I won't even jot down ideas. I will also have no internet. BUT, when I get back, I'm going to write a little for this story, and begin juggling two stories. That's right! I'm starting a new one! It'll be put on a different site because it won't be a fanfic, but I'll link it on my profile. ^^  
Oh by the way Sara curses a bit in this chapter. She sure loves food.  
Disclaimer: I do not own ½ Prince. ½ Prince belongs to the genius Yu Wo, who I will love even after the world has burned down.  
Wait, what..?**

Cati wasn't online yet, and I was terribly bored. Yesterday we had gone after dragon d-s, and we definitely chopped up what we wanted.  
I'm pretty sure we would've mentally scarred anyone walking by. Two women, laughing manically, while chanting "D-s… D-s…. D-s…"  
If a guy happened to pass by, I'm sure he would've cried and ran away while holding his manhood.  
I walked in a huge circle in Light City, taking in the shops, the restaurants, the players.  
When you see everything like this…. You seem small. Unimportant.  
Suddenly, I nearly tripped over something. Whatever it was moved out of my way and I fell face first into the pavement.  
"What the hell?" I growled. I turned and saw…  
A gnome.  
"I think you should be apologizing for not watching your feet!" She haughtily said.  
I bowed my head a little to her and said, "I'm sorry for tripping over you." She had candy blue eyes and cotton candy pink hair bound into pig tails. She smiled.  
"I'm Gingeroot. And you are?"  
I smiled back at her. "I'm Sara. Nice to meet you, Ging." I stood up. She longingly looked at my back, so I grinned wickedly before placing her there. She was as small as a child! She barely came to my knees.  
"What class are you?" We ended up asking at the same time. We then smiled.  
"I'm an archer." I told her.  
"I'm an assassin!" She grinned bouncing happily. So this little adorable thing could easily stab me in the back multiple times and leave me nauseated at the rebirth point. I had no idea what she was thinking behind that angelic poker face.  
"Want to join my team in forming?" I laughed as I asked.  
"Sure! I like you already!" She grinned.  
I received a notification that Catianna was online, so I PMed her.  
**Hey! I got a team member for us!  
Awesome, what race and class? **I grinned wickedly as she replied almost instantly.  
**Gnome assassin. Perfect weapon against other players. **I said. Cati immediately told me to meet her at the Chinese restaurant, so I brought Ginger with me. I ordered wonton in chili oil as I waited for Cati to burst in.  
"Wonton in chili oil?" She asked me. I nodded and began to eat. I nodded again towards Ginger and they gasped.  
"Cati!"  
"Ginger!"  
They immediately began talking ecstatically saying how it's been weeks since they last heard from each other. Oh, so they knew each other? I'm more interested in my wonton in chili oil. Oh, I loved this dish. So delicious. Suddenly, an extremely big beastman tiger guy fell on the table, breaking it in half and taking my food with him. I stared, chopsticks in hand, as a vein popped.  
"God fucking dammit my food!" I screamed. The guy stood up and grimaced.  
He had a lot of muscles and looked really strong.  
"Sweetie, you better stand back. This is my fight." Another beastman muscles guy walked up. He looked exactly like the other guy. They both looked like tigers.  
"I don't give a fuck!" I shrilly yelled as I drew my bow, nocked two arrows, and had them both explode with Exploding Shot.  
**Notification: Crying Over Spilled Milk ability learned.  
Crying Over Spilled Milk: Requires 100 rage. Places the player in a state of extreme anger. No abilities require mana, gunpowder, or fire mage. Damage done increased by 200%.  
Muscles A -600 health.  
Muscles B -650 health.  
**"Fucking Warped Arrow!" I shouted out. I didn't even pay attention to the dimension around me seriously ripping. If I paid attention, I could see the computer language beyond the tears.  
**Muscles A -9000 health  
Muscles B -9000 health.  
Muscles A and Muscles B have died. Sara is now level 25. Catianna is now level 24. Gingeroot is now level 28.  
**"Motherfucker! Die already!" They stared at me before turning into white light and flew off to the rebirth point. "I'm going to go kill them to level one." I growled before being held back by Cati.  
I turned to her and calmed down instantly. She was holding a barrel of what smelled like vodka and drinking directly out of it.

"…. Will you buy me another plate of wonton in chili oil?"

**AN: If you remember, there was a somewhat similar scene of the wonton in chili oil in ½ Prince. I'm sorry for writing this, but it was hilarious to do so. *shot*  
Will update next in August or maybe even earlier! If I remember. Teehee!  
Reviews? Please? I'll give you a hug AND some of my Klondike bars!**


	8. Chapter 8 Killing Ghouls

**AN: I'm back lovelies! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! I love you all! I really really do! *passes out Klondike bars and gives running jump hugs* I also love everyone who favorite me and so on and so forth. I came home to a bunch of e-mails that made me so happy! Alright, alright, I'll get to the story. Oh and about that second story I wanted to write… Naaaah I decided against it for now. ^^; *shot*  
Disclaimer: I do not own ½ Prince, yada yada… I haven't spoken to Ging in weeks! AMG! Same with Cati! GAOWIHFAISHLIAHEGFIAHCLAKNHAD**

After I had calmed down, I finally realized Gingy was a higher level than me.  
I started randomly getting angry for no reason, really. I just had the itching urge to brutally kill something. Ging and Cati had logged off, stating they were meeting up in real life while I was stuck in a game with no friends.  
Sam was online, and I was bored, so I obviously was going to annoy him.  
**Hiya there. I'm bored. Cati and Ging are offline meeting up in real life. I'm really bored. Oh my gosh I see a butterfly… **I trailed off as I really did see a beautiful azure blue butterfly start flying around me. I ended up getting irritated as the butterfly decided my face was a perfect place to land on. The stubborn butterfly, no matter how many time swatted away, would just fly back and attempt to perch on my nose. I love butterflies, so I couldn't bring myself to kill it.  
But with the way things are going, someone will find a butterfly with its wings torn off.  
"Go away!" I yelled at it in exasperation. The butterfly hovered in the air for a moment, smug that it finally made me snap, before flying to a field of wildflowers.  
Now I REALLY wanted to kill something. Eventually I huffed and stalked away to a place Cati mentioned in passing – the Ghoul's Rest. She mentioned something about tough creatures but amazing loot and experience.  
The butterfly exchange took thirty seconds, which was how long it took for Sam to finally find words.  
**You must be seriously bored… **He said slowly.  
**Yes, I'm reaallllyyy bored. I'm going to a zone to kill things. Bye-bye now! **I sang. I heard him sigh over the PM channel and incidentally PM me something he wanted to say to his friend instead. **I think she wanted to irritate me on purpose… Or confuse me… **He caught himself before he continued. I grinned stupidly as I neared the ominous and menacing bare trees. They were grey and gnarled, and the sky darkened. Awesome. I loved thrills. I spotted an undead attempting to sneak attack me, but I was ready. I mindlessly killed EVERYTHING.  
Sure, I nearly died a few times…. But those are minor details! I killed every ghoul, abomination, skeleton, and every other manner of undead in the zone before I heard crunching twigs behind me.  
There was a laugh.  
It was not a… human laugh. Not beastman, or any player laugh.  
It was deep and…. Wet is the only word I can describe it with. As if the owner of the laugh had a liquid in his mouth – a liquid that was obviously not saliva.  
A liquid that was hopefully not blood – someone else's blood.  
I began to tremble slightly. It was obvious I was not going to luck out on a third boss.  
Cati's words came back to me in a rush.  
"The ghoul boss there is level 89. Everything else is level thirty to forty. The boss is extremely rare to come across, but just in case, be careful."  
I'm going to die. This realization came to me in a flash. This game may only be 30% of what the pain would actually be, but dying hurts. A lot. I heard the boss growl behind me.  
"Where are you?" I turned around slowly and another realization dawned on me.  
I have the best luck in the world. The ghoul boss… Is blind. There was a black blindfold over his rotting face. I silently brought up a hand to pinch my nose to avoid the stench.  
He only knew where I was because I was in a temper tantrum and killing… Everything. And Gingy's words came to me.  
"The ghoul boss is a very strange one – He can only use two of his senses at a time. He has sight, hearing, and smell. He can rotate his senses. Taste is a sense he has by default. One thing he loves…"  
"Is devouring people." I finished quietly.  
"Switch Sense." The ghoul spoke, reaching up to remove his blindfold. I panicked, and jumped into a tree.  
At a wonderful time like this, I shouldn't use Kynsia. God forbid she'll die.  
**Notification: New ability learned.  
Shadow Hunter: Hides in the shadows with ease. Less effective against higher level creatures or players. You are invisible, but give off a slight bulge in the space for creatures level 40, even more for level 50's, and so on and so forth. You are completely visible to creatures level 100.  
**I wasn't going to push my luck any further.  
It obviously ran out when Cati came online.  
**Cati, I'm in a sort of pinch right now. **I tell her vaguely. I hear her groan over the PM channel, before she gives me an annoyed "What now?"  
**You know that level 89 ghoul boss at Ghoul's Rest? I'm just curious. Is it possible for me to kill him if I get angry enough?  
Sara, you found him? He drops a ton of good loot!... But he's as strong as a level 120. I don't know what my superiors were thinking when they made him. You don't stand a chance! Get out of there! **She cried. I turned off the PM channel. Looks like someone doesn't believe in me.  
… Little did I know there was a dark elf watching me who did believe in me- even though she didn't know me.  
Little did I know that dark elf would become my best friend…  
I launched into a flurry of attacks, catching the ghoul by surprise. I shot Warped and Black as much as I could, drinking mana potions like Cati drinks a barrel of vodka.  
My poor, poor money… I spent all my earnings from the dragons on elixirs, flasks, and potions. I grumbled as I took a flask to increase my agility by 120 for a minute (my poor Flask of Four Winds! That was expensive!), just in time to avoid the tree breaking into splinters from an angry ghoul.  
Now that I was fighting him, I could see him. He… was huge. He obviously turned off scent so he could see and hear me perfectly. Even on my thirty foot tree, he still towered over me. I quickly downed an Elixir of Rage, specifically designed to make people angry. Pretty soon, I was throwing a hissy fit because he kept breaking trees.  
"DAMN YOU! THE POOR TREES!" I screamed angrily at him. This activated my Crying Over Spilled Milk ability, and I blacked out.  
When I next understood my whereabouts and had a firm grasp on my consciousness, I saw the ghoul boss falling backwards, dead.  
I fist-pumped.  
"TAKE THAT CATI! I DID IT! WOOOOOOO!" I screamed, obviously overjoyed. I looted the damn twice dead thing and made a break for Light City.  
My potions were missing.

**AN: She obviously used all her potions like the dimwit she is.  
When I play MMORPGs, I can't help but waste all my fancy potions. *cries* All that hard earned gold, gone down the drain because I can't use potions effectively…  
ANYWAY, I wrote a lot, and I hope it's not complete and utter crap. I don't know how long I've been writing, but I have a feeling I'm about to fall asleep in this awkward sitting position on my floor.  
Reviews? Please? I'll give you a hug! And pecan tarts since I ran out of Klondike bars!  
If you don't like pecan tarts, I'll run to the store and buy something you like ^^ Bye, lovies!**


	9. Chapter 9 Another Day in the Bakery

**AN: I'm just happy today. No, seriously. It's taking all of my self-control to type this instead of bouncing off the walls. WHHEEEEE!  
Disclaimer: Shouldn't you know by now I don't own ½ Prince? I sure wish I did, because then I'd be rich….  
Everything that belongs to the story ½ Prince belongs to the amazing, wonderful, and badass Yu Wo.**

I rolled my shoulders, exhausted. I was currently at work, selling cakes and using the charm I control well to get men to buy extras.  
Underhanded, but so very satisfying to see I'm awesome and control people well. The boss fight last night completely exhausted my brain. When I saw myself in the mirror this morning, I was surprised by the bags under my eyes. I suppose losing all reason and blacking out in a rush of adrenaline and pure utter flaming rage takes a toll to your brain.  
How could I know, I'm not a doctor!  
I was musing in thought when Cati walked into the store. The awesome GM who created Sara. I quickly jolted out of my thoughts and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Cati looked exactly as she did in-game.  
"Cati?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Layla?" She exclaimed.  
"If you're here, then it seems that everyone I know in _Second Life _lives somewhere near me…" I murmured before adding, "And it seems you all like cake… Speaking of which, why did Sam want a red velvet cake?"  
"You work here?" I nodded at her question.  
"I quite like it. Except when Sam comes sauntering in. But that was only one time.."  
"Oh by the way! About you mentioning the Ghoul Boss last night, what happened with that?" I remembered I had gotten into the city and promptly logged off.  
Sam was by the city gates, flirting with a group of girls with his friend.  
I wasn't angry, there was just a twinge somewhere inside me that hoped, just hoped he wasn't a womanizing bastard, and I logged off before he could spot me and wave me over to flirt with me like the rest of his little group.  
"Oh yeah, that guy?" I placed a hand over my imaginary goatee and stroked it, deep in thought. It's a habit I never got over. "Well, when I got out of my self-induced rage, which made me black out, I noticed him falling down dead, and all my potions missing. Huh, fancy that…"  
"… What?" She asked.  
"I killed him. Man, I can't even remember the fight! Must've been intense. I wish I remember! Ugh!" I angrily said. She merely stared at me in shock before asking,  
"So what level is Sara now?"  
I paused.  
What level WAS Sara?  
As I began stroking my imaginary goatee again, Sam walked into the bakery. He spotted Cati, and stopped dead in his tracks. I halted my thoughts, staring at his face for any hint of shame, and noticed his eyes were green.  
I happen to be quite the fan of green eyes, I'll have you know. But to be down-to-heart honest, I prefer his in-game silver ones.  
They're like stars! They twinkle, I swear! Makes me want to pluck them out and-  
Woah there, getting this game has made me violent.  
"Awkwaaard," I supplied, stretching out the 'ward' part. His eyes darted from me, to Cati, to the girl when she entered the store. The girl looked around seventeen, her last year of high school. Her eyes were a playful light emerald green and her red hair had a streak of pink in it, tied messily into a ponytail. She looked awfully familiar, and I just can't place where!  
"Gingy!" Cati called out, happily. My mouth dropped open.  
"Why the hell is everyone popping out like pumpkins! This is a damn bakery, and if you people didn't come here to buy cakes, then leave!" I felt a vein throbbing on my head as I yelled.  
"Now come on, Sara! I know you want to aggravate Sam a bit!" I turned my attention to her specifically and snapped to her.  
"Just buy a damn pastry!"  
She sighed and began examining the elegant cakes on display, before moving on to the cupcakes. Ginger had turned her head to the side at my in-game name and Sam looked a bit surprised.  
"I thought you said you didn't play virtual –"  
"Close your mouth before I close it for you! I was in a good mood before all of you came here!" I yelled.  
"LAYLA! Quit yer yappin' at the customers! Or else I'll fire ye!" I heard my boss yell from the kitchen. I visibly cringed.  
"Sorry boss! I'll try to be nicer!" I called over my shoulder. I heard a very loud sigh before shrugging and turning my attention to the trio in front of me. Sam clearly had questions. I shot him a very cold look and he took a few steps back. Ginger was absorbed in cookies. Cati had a smile at the edge of her lips. I reached into the display and grabbed a double chocolate chip cookie before handing it to Ginger.  
"On the house!" I smiled. I heard Sam mutter something about me being bipolar.  
Maybe I am. Am I? I heard Cati call me over to ask me some questions about a specific fruit tart. I answered all her questions, getting to the brink of boredom.  
Huh. I guess I am bipolar! Teehee! After about five minutes of answering her questions (and repeating some answers), glaring at Sam, and wondering if I should give Ginger another freebie, another person walked into Lazy Bakery. She was pretty, I'll give her that.  
So you folks know, I have no qualms about calling another girl pretty. Or beautiful for that matter. The only people who really catch my eye are smexy bishies.  
Uhh… as I was saying, the woman had short brown hair, parted in a fringe to her left side, just barely avoiding her eye. Her eyes were a pretty and soft brown. I grumbled 'She's almost as pretty as me!' I paid no attention to her figure or any more of the features on her head.  
I didn't want my mood to get any worse if she WAS prettier than me. I saw Sam turn his head from the corner of my eye and I quickly turned my eyes involuntarily to see him grin wickedly before realizing he was grinning before plastering on a poker face.  
That lecherous bastard…  
Maybe he was staring at me earlier? I really didn't want to know.  
I heard Ginger gasp and I quickly turned my head. She was grinning over a certain ginger cookie. It was red and had ginger root carefully embellished on it. I had no doubt it tasted like the damn stuff, too.  
Maybe Gingy is obsessed with ginger? I rubbed my temples as I walked over behind the display case.  
I have a growing headache.  
The woman who came in seemed to know exactly what she wanted. As I sold Gingy three cookies, she had made the extremely short walk to the display case and mused over a strawberry tart. Souiree d'angel, it was called.  
Personally, it was my favorite. I couldn't remember the exact translation of the delicious pastry, but I do remember it was something about an angel.  
The angel's smile?  
I do remember though that a girl named Ichigo invented the tart when in a baker's off. I forget where (oh you just love my memory don't you?) but she created the tart on the spot to win the finals. I had heard it was based off of her grandmother's recipe; she couldn't make the exact one because she'd need a certain strawberry grown on special soil. She created different fillings to please the different judges. She suited all of their tastes, and they glowed happily as if in heaven.  
Her opponent, also a very skilled baker, was furious that she lost to a thirteen year old girl when she was older, more experienced, and believed she was more beautiful.  
I got sidetracked there; it was unarguably my favorite dessert in the WORLD! Only Ichigo knew how to make it; she sent a few to our bakery every month.  
Speaking of which, I forgot to buy the whole stock this month…  
So the woman bought the tart, thanked me, and left without sending a glance to anyone else. Gingy left a second afterwards, nomming on a cookie. Cati followed shortly afterwards, buying whatever it is she bought. I really didn't pay attention. Then Sam was left.  
"So, are you going to buy something or not? I'd like to leave when my shift ends in five minutes," I told him seriously. He widened his eyes, remembering he came here for another cake.  
Oh hey there, it's not like you came to stare at the beautiful me, did you?  
Wait, I wouldn't be surprised if he did…  
"Oh yeah! Another red velvet cake, please.."  
"Jeez, it's not like we don't have anything else." I murmured, catching his attention as he flushed.  
"I don't know much about cakes." He said uncomfortably.  
"Well, it's not like we have signs in front of them, telling you their names! It's not like I'm just here to stand here!" I retorted.  
"Layla!" My boss warned. I grimaced again.  
"I said I'd try! I didn't say I promise!" I called over my shoulder.  
"Why did you lie about playing _Second Life_?" He looked at me, hurt, probably hoping to guilt-trip me.  
"Cuz I didn't want you to come here and irritate me during the daytime, too." I answered flatly. He chuckled.  
"Well, beautiful, at least you feel something for me." I snapped right then and there.  
"Don't even try." I hissed, feeling two veins throb.  
"But honey! You know you like it." He whispered, leaning over the display case.  
"If you get any closer, you'll be in my killing zone." I growled.  
"Heh, killing? Only by your hands." He murmured.  
"You asked for it." I ended up snarling. I punched him in the face, as I heard a satisfying crunch.  
I broke his nose! I did a small victory dance before yelling to my boss.  
"My shift's over! Bye!" I skipped out of the shop before I got fired for breaking a customer's nose.

**AN: Heh heh… Layla isn't just good at shooting people full of arrows… Well, I had a great time writing this chapter.  
Oh me gosh, I forgot to write something in it! Meh, I'll leave that to a whole chapter on its own.  
Oh and remember that woman. *wink wink*  
Reviews? Please? I'll give you a hug! And I'll write Sam and Layla fluff if I ever get to twenty reviews! Come on, we all know they'd make an amazing couple!  
Yes, I did just bribe you all. You know you want to review me! You know it!**


	10. Chapter 10 Bows, Tigers, and Butterflies

**AN: Wheee! My back hurts T^T  
Disclaimer: I do not own ½ Prince. Yu Wo does. I do own all of my OC's, the southern continent, and the Lazy Bakery. Yeah, that's the name of my bakery. Awesome, ain't it? *sulks* Still haven't talked to Cati, Ging, or Lav…**

I twirled my new arrows in my fingers expertly. I was always a fan at pen twirling.  
I'm just happy to know I can apply my hard-earned skill with arrows.  
So yes, I went all out and bought myself a new bow.  
But this bow was really really special. I grinned wickedly, after I saw Cati gasp when she saw it in the shop window.  
"This would be great for Sara…" she mused, forgetting my existence entirely.  
After she had walked on, still forgetting me, I walked in to find out the bow costs a thousand…. Crystal coins. I nearly died.  
Frankly, since I'm a money-saver, I had three thousand crystal.  
What can I say? Maybe I have such high luck that bosses just keep rushing to see me?  
I'm not very sure that's a good thing.  
So anyway, I bought the bow. I was confused when no arrows came with it. So when I went to practice with it, I was quite surprised when it burned my fancy arrows to ash. A light bulb popped over my head. I stared at it before turning my attention to the bow. It looked like green glass. Malachite, maybe. There was a small shock when the bowstring was also glass. I twanged the glass string, finding it much more durable than my previous bow. I pulled back, and an arrow appeared. It was a beautiful glass arrow. Of course, it was also green. I mistakenly shot the arrow at an unlucky hawk.  
**Player Sara has defeated level 20 Hawk. Weapon Malachite level up.  
**A growing weapon?  
Yeah, I was pretty surprised. Not only do I not need arrows, but it improves as I use it!  
I never have to spend money on arrows again!  
So here I am, twirling my green glass arrows ecstatically.  
I summoned Kynsia before bringing up my stats.  
…. I'm level forty? When did this happen?  
I brought up Kynsia's stats and found she was level thirty-nine. Does she gain experience even in my inventory or something? That's pretty confusing.  
My feet brought me to Ghoul's Rest again. I squinted at the gnarling trees before swatting away the irritating butterfly again.  
It really should just leave my face alone! As I was swatting it away, I heard giggling behind me. I turned around, still swatting the butterfly, to see a dark elf. She had shoulder length dark blue hair. She had gathered some of her hair into a high tail and her bangs framed her face. Her eyes were gleaming silver (what is it with silver eyes?!) and she had purple tattoos that lined the bottom of her eyes and then made thick, curved lines on her cheek. Her left ear had a single feather earring that fell onto her hair. It looked like a hawk feather.  
"Oh, hi there!" I called out, swatting the annoying butterfly. "Damn it, leave me alone!" I cried out. The butterfly hovered, seemingly smug that it caused me to yell at it again. Cati meandered into the area where we were, and gasped.  
"Is that…. A super rare?!"  
"I'm sorry, what?" I asked her.

"That butterfly is suuuper rare! It's the only one of its kind in the entire game! It changes continents every three days!"  
"So, what's it do?" I said, unimpressed.  
"It's a butterfly that if you catch, you can make it your pet. It's extremely hard to catch, though, since it doesn't like being around people…" She trailed off as I held out my hand and the butterfly sat on it. I cupped my hands around it and it sat compliantly.  
"You were saying?"  
"Oh yeah, well, this isn't an ordinary butterfly. It can cast spells." She said, dumbstruck I caught it so easily.  
"I guess it likes me!" I giggled.  
**Notification: Player Sara has caught the rare butterfly. Player Sara gains pet. Please name your pet now.  
**"Ummm…." I went deep in thought. I can't name it irritating, that'd be just plain mean. Alright maybe Mynsia! I'm kidding.  
"Sourire Bleu," I said, finally deciding on a name. Blue Smile in French. How cute! I may not know French, but working at Lazy Bakery did teach me how to say 'smile,' and I already knew bleu from my long ago and long forgotten French classes in middle school.  
**Notification: Pet naming successful. Player Sara has received pet 'Sourire Bleu.'  
**I brought up my stats and gawked. The butterfly was level 90! What is this?! Sourire can still level up and learn new abilities, apart from the ones it already has.  
"What gender are you, anyway?" I asked Sourire, not expecting an answer.  
"I'm female. What, you expect such FABULOUS wings from a male? Don't be ridiculous!" I looked at Cati and the dark elf.  
"Did either of you just talk right now?" I asked skeptically. It didn't sound like either of their voices, even though I haven't heard the dark elf talk.  
"Huh, well I guess being a talking butterfly IS a bit far-fetched." I gawked.  
"Sourire, you can talk?!"  
"Well, Bleu is level 90. Pets learn to talk at level forty…" Cati mumbled.  
"Wait, so when Kynsia reaches forty she'll be able to talk?" I asked. Cati nodded. "So that's why she said 'wait 'til level forty…' I wonder what my crazed psychotic blood-thirsty wolf will have to say…" I mumbled. I forgot to inform everyone: Kynsia has become a crazed psychotic monster of a wolf.  
She's absolutely beast. When I was fighting undead in Ghoul's Rest, she mainly went for the throat. When she got covered in blood, she would lick her lips (creepy) and howl happily.  
The dark elf laughed. "Now would be a good time to introduce myself. My name is Lavernna. I'm a level thirty-six druid." She smiled.  
"Oh, hi. I'm Sara. Level forty. I'm an archer. This is my talking butterfly, Sourire Bleu. Over there is my team mate, the fabulous Catianna. Please excuse me while I gawk at my butterfly." I replied, and then returned to gawking at Sourire. Cati chose the easy way out and just called her Bleu.  
"Oh yeah, Cati! I saw you at the Lazy Bakery today!" The dark elf smiled. "I felt bad for that poor employee. She looked so angry!"  
"Oooh were you that woman with brown hair?" I asked. She turned to look at me. "Yeah, it sucks working there." I added glumly. "Everyone keeps popping out like pumpkins…" I groaned. We all laughed.  
Well, everyone except Sourire, since she obviously believes herself too cool to laugh with us. She merely fluttered her wings.  
"Wait now I have two pets. Speaking of pets, Cati, where did the tiger go?" I asked. Cati merely grinned and summoned out her tiger. It was big. The thing was a full grown Bengal tiger!  
"I named her Spot!"

…

…  
"What…?"  
"As I just said, I named her Spot!" Lavernna laughed and I turned to Sourire.  
"Do you have any painful illusion spells?" She nodded happily before fluttering to Cati.  
"You wouldn't dare..!" The mage growled.  
"Shame, Cati. You're out-leveled by both me AND a butterfly." I grinned.  
"Well, Bleu's a rare… so that's not really-" her sentence was interrupted by a scream and I flinched.  
"Sourire, what did you do?"  
"Nothing much. I just caught her in an illusion where she has to watch herself die by the hands of her greatest fear." I looked at Cati in sympathy. 'I am so dead…"  
"Don't do that ever again." I told the fluttering creature, hoping that when Cati wakes up she wouldn't kill me. 'She definitely will…' I ignored the side of me that screamed 'CUDDLE IT TO DEATH!' and said calmly: "Unless I tell you to use it, Sourire, don't. I'd have to really hate someone to use something like that on them…" I then realized something. "What's Cati's greatest fear?" I asked, turning to look at her.  
Lavernna shrugged.  
I sighed. "It's probably something like lack of alcohol…" I murmured. Cati regained her senses and growled angrily at me. I held my hands up. "Ok, I deserve it. Knock yourself out!" I chirped stupidly.

Seconds later I was crawling out of the rebirth point, army style. I made myself over to a bush and promptly puked. Damn, I have to fix my introduction to Lav (already making nicknames!). I'm now level thirty nine.  
"Ew, seriously. Go take that somewhere else!" My eyes narrowed at the voice. I turned around after making sure I didn't have my dinner all over me.  
"Not in the mood. Go away before I call my butterfly!" I snapped.  
He blinked. "A butterfly is a threat how? Anyway, how'd you get here?" I only grinned wickedly. I summoned Sourire.  
"Cati sure did a number on you!" The butterfly chirped. I growled.  
"I know…" I looked at Sam before remembering. "OH YEAH! Sourire, remember how I said not to use that spell again?" I waited for Sourire to hover for a second before giving me the butterfly equivalent of a nod. "Well, use it on him!" I pointed at the thief, a smirk on my lips.  
"You're going to hell when you die, you know…" The butterfly sighed before fluttering to the thief.  
"Cati's work, eh? I'd bet it's completely your fault."  
I completely forgot we were at the rebirth point before I saw the signs. 'Wait, what's he doing here in the first place?' I asked and rubbed my imaginary goatee as he doubled over and screamed. Sourire fluttered back to me before sighing.  
"Hey Sourire, weird question, but can you read minds?" I asked her. She nodded again. "Well, find out what Sam's greatest fear is, 'kay?" I requested. She sighed again before turning her attention to the thief.  
And then she began to laugh.  
"My goodness, this boy… Priceless!" She fell to the ground, rolling as she laughed.  
Butterflies can pull off ROFL's?  
"Tell me tell me tell me!" I cried to the amused butterfly and falling to her feet (I suppose?)… In total absolute utter vain.  
Sourire would not stop laughing.  
"Damn you, if you don't shut the hell up and TELL ME I will rip your wings off of your body and then slowly BEEP your BEEP and then- wait you wouldn't be alive by that part…" I stopped talking as the butterfly visibly paled.  
Was that possible? I mean, I know I have a short temper, but I didn't know my bloodthirsty words could make a butterfly visibly pale…  
"Maybe if I BEEP and BEEP or BEEP… Agh that would only work if you were human…. But then BEEP and BEEP would work out well for a butterfly…" I paused for dramatic effect, watching the trembling thing out of the corner of my eye.  
"What have I gotten myself into…" The butterfly whispered, clearly terrified of my words.  
I didn't become a Holy Demon for looks, you know. I unfurled my wings and gazed at the insect.  
"You crossed me, insolent insect. You shall pay dearly..." I said, stepping forward. She jumped, and screamed.  
"I'll tell you! I'll tell you! SPARE ME!" She cried. I laughed in good nature and doubled over.  
"You should see your face!" I gasped in between fits of utter laughter. I managed to cast Hidden Identity before anyone else showed up, and wings do get in the way of ROFL-ing.

**AN: (shivers) I don't even want to know what Sara/Layla said to Sourire. MY POOR CREATION!  
And warning: next chapter will be the promised fluff. I'm terrible at it, sue me. Also, I don't know what Sam's greatest fear is. I'll have to ask IRL Sam.  
And he can't say Sam doesn't have one. We're human. WE ALL HAVE FEARS! Muahahahah-  
Oh and I just realized this as I was typing the part where Sara/Layla completely scares the crap out of Sourire Bleu… Sara/Layla is very similar to Prince/Feng Lan. *shot*  
Reviews? Please? I'll give you… Um… *out of sugar* Sourire for a day?  
*shot by Sara* "MY BUTTERFLY!"**


	11. Chapter 11 Awesomeness!

**AN: Alright, kill me. This chapter isn't fluff between Sam and Layla. If you want someone to blame, blame IRL Sam. He's a jerkface. We got in an argument shortly after I came back from my trip and so I've been too depressed to write. We're not on speaking terms I guess. AND THEN I GOT A REVIEW! (spazz attack) Sorry, but I guess there's going to be no romance in this story. With my protagonist, anyway. Unless I make an equivalent of my anime crush(es). *giggles stupidly* they're all so hot!**

"He's afraid… Of snakes."  
Snakes.  
Really?  
Big bad flirtatious Sam's biggest fear is SNAKES?  
Well, I shouldn't judge, since I'm afraid of the dark and all. Yes, I'm a college student and afraid of the dark. Sue me.  
I sighed, "Cancel the illusion, Sourire." The butterfly promptly nodded and Sam stopped screaming bloody murder. He lay gasping on the ground. "Cati made me level thirty-nine again…" I pouted. "Maybe I should go massacre Ghoul's Rest again… That was fun…" I mumbled to myself.  
"You're… Insane…" Sam gasped hoarsely. I turned my gaze to him, my eyes softening slightly at his pained state.  
"Yup, must be." I agreed. "I should go to Bitch College, where bitches gather and become bitchier. I wonder if I'd graduate top of my class…" I mused. Sam only looked at me strangely before muttering something and then disappearing. Sourire planted herself on my shoulder.  
"You're a bitch. Why'd I choose you?" She questioned herself. I shrugged.  
"Because you saw my aura of badassery and decided to come with me. I don't blame you. I'd get pulled in by my aura as well. It's irresistible." I smirked. She sighed dejectedly.  
"And now I'm a slave to this sadistic bipolar bitch…" She mumbled.  
"Not denying it!" I sang.

**Ginger's PoV Ten minutes earlier (I know you were all wondering why Sam's at the Rebirth point)  
**  
The throwing dagger implanted itself in the back of his neck, causing him to gasp in pain and then fly off to the rebirth point.  
**Notification: Player Gingeroot has defeated level 40 player NONAME. Gingeroot is now level 39.  
**I smirked dangerously. I fished a ginger cookie out of my inventory and absentmindedly ate it. My thoughts turned to Sara and Cati. They were online, that much was certain. The notification popped up not too long ago. I remembered in the day at the bakery. It was obvious Sara didn't use beautification; if she did, she'd obviously be stalked even more than she already is.  
Sam. I frowned. If Sara fell in love with that thief, she'd only be hurt. A guy like that… Sweet and kind and loving, but at the same time so very bad. They had chemistry, but their opinions differentiate too much.  
I could see that Sam didn't realize the extent of her personality; he hasn't seen the entirety of the sum.  
He doesn't know that she's silently keeping her pain bottled inside, just like I used to. I saw Sara like an older version of me.  
Sure, I don't know what she's been through. But I do know it couldn't have been good.  
I was brought back from my reverie from a snap of twigs.  
My location was the Hallow's Hunt, a popular Player versus Player area on the Southwestern Continent. You don't lose levels, only gain. It was specifically designed for training without worrying about losing levels, just the pain of death.  
A smirk found its way to my lips. I back-flipped from where I stood, and saw the patch of dirt explode. Smoke curled into the sky.  
"You're going to have to do better than that." I taunted darkly.  
I must be bloodthirsty.  
A team slowly stepped out of the shadows. Confidence filled me and I looked up while still smirking. They had a warrior… From the looks of him, agility-based. They had an archer who appeared to prefer power over speed. A priest who smiled gently at me from her flowing silk white robes while loosening her grip slightly on her staff. A mage. He most likely specialized in fire, considering I nearly exploded. Then there were two thieves. One had auburn hair and matching aloof-looking eyes. The other… I scowled.  
The other was Sam.  
I'd gladly kill them all. First, the priest and shortly after her the warrior. The thieves would be a problem as they may catch up to me. I'd have to take my chances with the mage. My smirk widened. I didn't choose to be a gnome to simply be cute. Gnomes have an increased agility, charisma, and intelligence… a little higher than elves. Well, except charisma. My eyes closed and I took a deep breath. When I opened them, it was all business now.  
"You seriously think you can take all of us?" The thief (not Sam) asked tauntingly. I laughed.  
"Yes." I replied, gauging their reaction. The priest only sighed and shook her head, as if she didn't want to take part in the violence. Taking her down first would be good for both of us. The rest only smirked. Sam chuckled a little and drew dual daggers.  
"Well then, let's play." He charged at me. I slid between his legs and quickly pulled out five throwing knives. I hit everyone except the priest in the legs, hindering their movements slightly. My movements blurred as adrenaline flooded me and excitement glowed on my face. I took out a poison laced dagger that curved.  
My dagger found its way to the priest's throat. Her eyes widened and she smiled. 'Clever,' she mouthed to me. I nodded and she became a burst of light. I rolled on the ground. She was taller than me, so of course I jumped up to kill her.  
"Damn it, she knows what she's doing…" The mage murmured. I threw poisoned needles at the mage's hands, numbing them for a few minutes. "Shit!" He cursed and stumbled backwards. I whipped my head around, my pink hair flowing behind me as I grabbed my killing dagger with my non-dominant hand. I paused, waiting for them to make a move. The two thieves nodded to each other subtly and they attempted to flank me. I easily evaded them, only to fall into a trap.  
The warrior stood in front of me, grinning.  
The thing with having high speed is controlling it. I couldn't halt my movements. Dirty curses that Sara would be proud of flew out of my mouth as I attempted to use my momentum to avoid him somehow. The warrior spread his legs apart and charged at me. A lightbulb flashed over my head and the warrior was slightly confused as he stumbled a little over his feet. I cleverly wove through his legs, and leaving him a poisoned needle for a parting gift. His legs gave out, numbed.  
"Little bitch!" He roared, attempting to stand.  
"It's no use. If it was, Mr. Mage would've already burnt me." I sent him a closed eye smile as I threw a knife at him. He gasped in pain and flew off to the rebirth point.  
It's a good thing this isn't reality. I'd never be able to live with the guilt of actually killing someone.  
But hey, at least I admit it!  
The mage let out a small chuckle, and I realized it has already been two minutes.  
His hands were now functional.  
"I won't fall for the same trick twice, little gnome!" He roared. "Heaven's Blaze!" He cried. A dragon flew from his hands and flew at me.  
My hands found a Flask of the Four Winds and I dodged to the right of the flames, stumbling a little over my new speed. I felt burns along the left side of me. I gasped at the pain. Snarling, I carelessly threw the dagger that killed two of his teammates at the mage. Sam dashed forward and caught it, smirking.  
"You're angry. And when you get angry, you get careless and stupid." He lectured, examining my dagger. I slightly panicked.  
That dagger was a gift from Cati. It was special and had awesome functions (of course, Cati wouldn't settle for anything less!) and I hadn't learned of any of them. I found a blade in my inventory. Nothing like my dagger, but it was a spare. Another lightbulb popped over my head and I laughed slightly. The thieves and the mage were slightly unnerved. I then realized something and I felt my heart sink in my chest.  
_Where is the archer?!  
_I instantly panicked again. Not good. I'm standing still. I back-flipped, gaining a little distance and watched as the ground caved in from an arrow.  
"Aww, you should've just stayed still!" I heard a laugh. I fumed and threw a needle at him. He fell out of the tree and burst off in light. Sighing, I decided to put my idea into motion. I threw my spare dagger at Sam's hand, causing him to release it and curse. I darted forward, faster with the agility flask.  
I giggled darkly as I kicked him in the face, and then scrambled to grab my dagger and slit his throat. He burst off into light to join his friends.  
"And then there were two." I said, smug over taking down most of a team by myself. The mage screamed and attempted to run while the auburn haired thief stayed rooted in place. With a few throws they also burst away. I squinted at the lights.  
_Why did Sam revive at a different point than his team?  
_Deciding not to make anything of it, I shrugged and walked  
**Notification: Player Gingeroot has taken down Team Sexy. Player Gingeroot is now level forty-two. Player Gingeroot has received package 'Reward for Badass Skillz.'  
**Pausing in my steps, I suppressed a giggle. I used a scroll to teleport me to my little underground one-room lair. In my inventory was a pet egg.  
_A pet?  
_There was a note attached to it.

_Player Gingeroot,  
Your skill has impressed all of us here at _Second Life. _We've gifted you a pet we believe should suit your play-style. Well, since we also favor you, we gave you a huge boost in luck.  
Keep being badass!  
The _Second Life _Staff_

I sweatdropped.  
_Are they serious?! Whatever, I wonder whose luck is higher now… Mine or Sara's?  
_With those thoughts in mind, I trudged to the pet shop.  
What could they possibly have given me? I mulled over the options as I spun the egg in my hand. It was a beautiful green, scaly color. I handed over the egg to the pet store clerk and did the ritual. Out from the egg crawled out a cute green baby turtle!  
The name simply flowed out from my mouth.  
"Willow."

**Lavernna's PoV (I love druids!)**

I gazed at Catianna, slightly disturbed that she would kill Sara so easily.  
"Killing her was a bit over-doing it…" I murmured, more to myself than her.  
"You have no idea how scary that illusion is!" She shivered. I saw tears gather slightly in her eyes before she blinked them off.  
"Well, I guess it's bonding time for you and me, huh?" I asked, giving her a closed eye smile.  
"Meh, let's just go kill things."  
"Awesome, let's go."  
And so Catianna and I bonded while slaughtering innocent little ghouls who have cravings for human flesh.  
Cati told me how Sara briefly mentioned in passing killing the ghoul boss recently. I looked at her, shifting out of bear form to talk without the animalistic growls lining my voice.  
"Oh yeah, I remember seeing that…" Cati looked at me strangely before continuing.  
"Meh, if she really did kill him he won't be back for another five days. Respawns…" She grinned. "I wonder how she did it. Probably used a rage potion…"  
She couldn't be any more accurate.

**?'s PoV (MUAHAHA)**

"Unbelievable." I murmured. "That gnome took us all down."  
"Hey, has anyone seen Sam?" My blonde haired teammate asked. He was a human warrior, stacking agility instead of strength.  
"He probably wandered off to flirt with the demon archer again." My auburn haired friend said calmly.  
"I wouldn't be surprised. He said he met her in real life recently." The blue haired holyman mage scowled as he spoke.  
"That gnome is impressive. I say we kick Sam off the team and have her join us!" The raven-haired archer bubbled.  
I sighed and tucked my silky white hair behind my pointed ears. "We promised each other not to kick anyone off the team." My words seemed to echo through the heads of my friends. I stood up from the booth in the pub and started to leave.  
"Heeeeyyy wait!" They all cried, excluding the redhead.  
"Loki, you need to get flasks. Sasori, you need to stock up on poisons. Ciel, you need to focus on being able to cast better. And Raven… Just shut up." I spoke to each of them in turn. Loki, the warrior, scowled. Sasori, the auburn thief, realized he did need new poisons. Ciel, the mage, looked down in shame. Raven just looked at me with tears in his eyes.  
"But we wanna get drunk, Yuki!" They cried, except for Sasori.  
I always wondered why he joined us. He was always so calm and collected… Deadly and alluring. I mentally slapped myself.  
_No, don't think about your teammate this way! Just don't! _  
I released a sigh.  
"Unbelievable. The level of childishness in this team is astounding. I'm leaving before I sink to your level and you beat me with experience." I insulted, walking out of the bar. Sasori appeared next to me.  
His agility was amazing.  
"So how'd the gnome kill you? I saw you were the last one to die."  
"I could've taken her down, but I would've had to walk to the Rebirth point. I give her props for being able to take us down." He said calmly. I couldn't tell if he was lying to impress me or trying to fool himself that he was the best. A smile came across my face.  
"But you still let me die." Hurt flashed across his face, and it didn't disappear. He fell to his knees and gently took my hand.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I saw tears glistening in the moonlight.  
It was nighttime in the game world.  
"I promise, I'll never let you get hurt again…" I bent down to his level and took him into a hug.  
"Don't make such a difficult promise. You'll only get hurt." I murmured.  
"As long as you're safe, I don't mind." He said, his normally aloof eyes holding an emotion I couldn't place. My heart skipped beats.  
I smiled, fighting the blush that threatened to overtake my pale face. Winning the war, I spoke, "I don't mind being not safe if it means you are proud of yourself." Sasori's eyes softened as we gazed at each other. My heart began skipping more beats. He nodded and a smile danced across his lips. We stood up and said good night to each other before logging off.  
I awoke and tore the gaming helmet off. I stood up from my bed and stretched. After standing for a few seconds, I squealed like a little girl and flitted across my room.  
Ah, the things Sasori does to me that he'll never know.

**AN: I have to admit, I'm proud of myself for this chapter. I had a streak of badassery.  
Well, to make up for the fact that there will never be Sam / Layla fluff anymore cuz I hate irl Sam for being a jackass, I created Yuki and Sasori! Gawsh that was the cutest scene I've ever written. I didn't even plan it. It just happened! Yes, Sasori is based on the character in Naruto. I love the Akatsuki. (drools) Er, well….. Anyway, review! And I'll give you hugs and food of your choosing! This chapter is dedicated to **nike2822 **for being badass and reviewing. Come on people, I don't care if you're telling me to get my lazy ass to update. Reviews mean a lot to me. I have little faith in my writing skill, so reading your comments and opinions just brightens my day and boosts my confidence. Alright, from now on, no matter who it is who reviews, I will demand a review before I even start writing a new chapter. This chapter is around four or five pages in MS Word, and that's quite a bit considering I haven't touched my laptop in a while. My chapters will only get longer as time goes by and I want some appreciation for my hard work! I'm doing this for free you know!  
Edit: I was rereading my chapter (I did proofread before uploading..) and found shocked to see some mistakes. I'm disappointed in myself for writing 'movie' instead of 'move' and connecting 'to' and 'grab' as the same word. I blame you, keyboard!  
**


	12. Chapter 12 We All Know the Ghoul

**AN: CRAP! I forgot to write the disclaimer last chapter! So I'll say it twice now.  
Disclaimer: I do not own ½ Prince. The rightful owner of ½ Prince is Yu Wo.  
Disclaimer: ½ Prince is not mine. If it was, there'd be more Gui x Prince scenes (not Gui x Lan. Me is a yaoi fan shhh)  
Another disclaimer: I do not own the song that Layla sings. I DO NOT OWN IT. All rights go to the band Breaking Benjamin. I DO NOT OWN IT. Got it? Good.**  
**  
Sam's PoV (hehe)**

Having your entire team taken out by one gnome is quite embarrassing.  
I'll admit I'm impressed that she could take us all out. She didn't seem that high of a level.  
I had seen her in the bakery, and I had seen her around Sara. Maybe that gnome is a teammate of hers?  
Curiosity began eating away at me, and I sighed.  
Sara.  
The woman behind the character was stunning. Emerald eyes, caramel hair… Beautiful.  
That's the only word that comes to mind when I see her.  
I remember when the gnome saw me with my team and how her gaze hardened into a glare.  
Does she not like me?  
The questions spun in my head and I found myself with a headache.  
"Oh dear god, I don't need this much confusion…" I thought taking the holy demon would be easy. Hard on the outside, soft on the inside like all the others.  
Maybe her shell was harder than most? What if she keeps everyone at arm's length?  
If so, I don't want to get close to someone like that.  
Those types of people are depressing. I closed my eyes and sighed again.  
Deciding to get rid of all these pent-up emotions, I found my feet wandering to Ghoul's Rest.  
I have no clue why.  
Then, I saw her. Sara with eyes half closed, humming a song I had never heard before.

_If I had to,  
I would put myself right beside you.  
So let me ask,  
Would you like that, would you like that?_

And I don't mind,  
If you say this love is the last time.  
So now I'll ask, do you like that?  
Do you like that?  
NO!

Something's getting in the way,  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place,  
In the Diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be!  
**(AN: The song is "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin)**_  
_Her voice was soft and unsure, as if she didn't believe she wasn't a good singer. She stopped singing and looked into Ghoul's Rest and snickered.  
"I guess I should massacre them all again," she said to herself, drawing her bow and confidently strutting into the thicket of withering trees. I sighed and promptly followed.  
_I hope she doesn't steal all the kills. _  
Watching her shoot the undead was like looking at paintings in a museum. Her aloof eyes and her lips set in a small smile as the arrows flew.  
I was clearly gawking at her figure. Her hair was freely flowing down to her back, fluttering around whenever she moved. I noticed her tapping her foot to a beat I could not hear.  
Maybe her head had a song playing endlessly in her head?  
Suddenly, tears flowed onto her face. She seemed shocked and then began chuckling as she wiped them away.  
"I'm still weak," she murmured.  
And that's when I realized. Right now, she was vulnerable. A nice, emotional mess I could easily take advantage of. I took a step out of the shadows concealing me, but someone beat me. I narrowed my eyes at the intruder. He looked at me and smirked. 'Scum,' he mouthed to me. I sighed, knowing he was right. I took my place in the shadows again as the man approached Sara. I frowned as I took in his appearance. He was an elf priest, in black and red robes. He had long black hair that he tied back into a low ponytail. His eyes were red. They weren't bright and bloodthirsty, but instead calming. I smirked.  
Women could easily call his eyes 'alluring,' but since I'm male, let's just leave it at 'calming.' Sara turned to him and greeted him, not bothering to hide her suspicion. He smiled and assured her he was no harm.  
Scoffing, I turned away and left to Dark City.

**Yuki's PoV (yess!)**

I ran my hand through my hair, wondering why I put up with this crap.  
Sam was off stalking women, Sasori was being sadistic, and the rest were just drinking in a pub.  
Smiling sickly sweet, I walked into the pub and to their table.  
My teammates instantly froze, knowing what my sweet closed eye smile meant.  
"I'M SORRY!" The three of them all stuttered simultaneously. I opened my eyes and let my expression fall into a furious one.  
"We get taken down by one gnome, ONE GNOME, who obviously is a skilled player who we underestimated, but that was OUR mistake. YOU need to get your act together and understand that mistakes are simply a pathway to success!" I ranted, "Loki, you need to live up to your responsibility as my meat-shield. Ciel, you need to start working on your spell-casting and mana conservation because you suck at it. Raven… Well, you need to put a few points in agility. You're a little unreliable." They all gulped and ran out of the pub.  
Damn them! They left me to pay the bill!

***

Sighing, I trudged through Dark City. It was the complete opposite of Light City. Light, Dark, and Blood Cities are the major cities of the Southwestern Continent. Dark City was for teams who didn't enjoy reputation. Blood City was for the teams who adored watching blood spill and devotion to the game. Light City was for the few good-natured people on this continent. This continent had quite the reputation for scum. I shook my head.  
Why had I bothered to come here from Central? It was so much nicer there.  
"Yuki," Sasori's monotonous voice greeted me as he stepped out of the shadows. A smile found its way to my face. Ah, this man. He has no clue what he does to me.  
My heart fluttered. Sasori and I have known each other since childhood. He had not changed his appearance, while I simply changed the color of my hair. My icy blue eyes hadn't changed. That was something I'd never change.  
"Sasori," I replied, giving him a genuine closed eye smile. There was a ghost of a smile on his face, but disappeared soon after.  
_'Sasori…'  
"Yuki, did you know?" A ten year old Sasori asked me whilst smiling.  
"Hm, what?" I asked him.  
"Your eyes are really pretty! They're one of my favorite things about you!"  
_"Lecturing the team again?"  
"Of course, they never change." We began walking aimlessly; talking about pointless things I don't care to remember. I just remember the way my heart skipped beats whenever his eyes met mine.  
_'Sasori… What happened to make you so cold?'_  
"So, where were you?" I dared to ask. He chuckled, making me subtly shiver.  
"The usual."  
_'Ah yes, the usual. The usual I don't know about. The usual you never tell me anything.'  
_  
**Layla's PoV (I should make this book about Yuki, I find her more fun to write XD)**

The man who stood before me was… Attractive.  
I'm not going to lie. He was a true bishie.  
Sam's bishie-ness paled to this guy. He was the king of bishies.  
Strongly resisting the urge to glomp him and scream 'HOTTIE!' I talked, lacing my voice with suspicion.  
"Who are you?" He had walked in on my weak state. No one sees my weak state.  
No one.  
"My name's Ritsu." He grinned in good nature.  
"I'm Sara."  
"Hey, I'm looking for the boss. You know where he is?"  
"Uhmmm he's not going to respawn for another five days…"  
"Why not?"  
"Er, well I may have killed him…"  
"… What?"

**Ritsu's PoV (I really like him already XD He was made up on the spot!)**

"… What?" I asked, not believing the melodic words that floated to my ears. "Your team must be pretty good to take down the boss..." She shifted her weight awkwardly to her other foot.  
"Well the thing is my team is still incomplete and I soloed him…" She spoke, keeping her gaze on a blue butterfly.  
"Yup yup! Milady is cruel, sadistic, bipolar, and a bitch, but she's powerful!" A voice spoke. Ah, so Sara is cruel, sadistic, bipolar, and a bitch, but she's powerful.  
Wait, what?  
"Sourire shut the fuck up." The demoness glared at the butterfly.  
"Won't you introduce me to this HOTTIE?" The voice spoke in a teasing manner. Sara rolled her eyes.  
"Ritsu, this is my annoying rare butterfly pet, Sourire Bleu. She can and will easily kill you."  
"Really? A butterfly?"  
"Well… It all happened when Cati told me this annoying thing was a rare level ninety butterfly pet… I found out she can do some terrible things…" Sara mumbled.  
"I've seen some pretty crazy things in this game, but that's the craziest one yet." I shook my head in disbelief as I spoke. "The game developers must be on drugs."  
"Those must be some good drugs." She grinned. I took in her appearance and came to the conclusion: she's ethereal. Obviously, she used beautification. The demoness looked at me before smirking, "And no, I didn't use beautification."  
I could only gawk. "LIES!" I exclaimed. She giggled.  
"I don't lie!" Her smile made me think she was an angel, even though she was a demon. I mentally slapped myself.  
_Come on, Ritsu, you just met her… Don't fall for that smile…  
Who am I kidding?  
_"You said your team was incomplete?" She nodded. "You guys need a priest?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded furiously. That… Was ridiculously cute. "Then I'll join your team!" She let out a happy cheer and danced around. I noticed the elf from before was gone.  
"Hey, do you know an elf with brown hair and silver eyes? A thief?" I asked, genuinely curious. She immediately scowled.  
"Yeah. Jackass won't leave me alone. His name's Sam." There was more to this story; I could see it in her eyes. I felt a pang in my heart.  
_Jealousy.  
_Damn it Ritsu! I mentally slammed my head against walls. There was a small snap of twigs and I whirled around to face a giant ghoul with a blindfold.  
"Oh shit."  
"Fuck, I thought I killed him! Cati said the respawn timer was a week!"  
"We're fucking screwed."

**Lavernna's PoV (IRL Lav, I know you're reading this! I think!)**

"Hey, Cati?" I started a conversation with the mage.  
Where were we?  
Where else?  
In a bar.  
"Hmm?" The mage looked up from her drinks.  
"Is there a case of bosses ever respawning before they should be?"  
She went deep in thought.  
"Nah, but the producers often change respawn timers for the hell of it."  
"What if someone kills the same boss?"  
"Unlikely; every time a boss is killed, they gain a level. Say, the ghoul boss. He's now level ninety. But the producers love screwing with people, so his strength is that of a level one hundred and fifty now."  
"Do you think Sara could kill him again?" She shrugged.  
"How'd she kill him last time?"  
I recalled the potions.  
"She took a ton of potions, starting with I think a Flask of Four Winds and then a rage potion…"  
"Sara won't be able to take him down again."  
"Why not?"  
"Because she's out of potions. She'd need an insane amount of luck to even run into him again. She'd run out of it as soon as she sees him. To find a boss is one thing, to see him again is another thing entirely."  
Cati slammed her drinks down on the table, a worried look on her face.  
"Fuck, Sara loves Ghoul's Rest. She goes in there to kill undead all the time!"  
"There's no problem, since the ghoul boss isn't respawning soon, right?"  
"Ah… Well, there is one problem… They changed the respawn timer on him…"  
"Well, fuck."

**Ginger's PoV in the real world.**

I stared at myself in the mirror. It was the middle of the night. Everyone was playing _Second Life _and I was staring at myself in a mirror.  
Those robins's egg blue eyes, pale skin, brown hair with pink streaks adorned my face.  
I couldn't help but wonder.  
People at some point or another called me beautiful. A playful and sadistic smirk came across my face.  
Those people all ended up betraying me.  
Sighing and deciding not to mull over the past, I stumbled into the kitchen, hungry.  
Eventually I gave up trying to find anything edible in the fridge, and I made six scrambled eggs with mushrooms and sweet peppers.  
While I ate, I couldn't help but think.  
_Am I really that good at _Second Life _that they'd just give me a letter of recognition and a pet?  
_I tapped my fingers against the table.  
_There's something more to this. They want something._****

AN: Well there it is, Chapter 12. Enjoy.  
By the way, feel free to send me OC's. I'll use them. Just don't give me a personality along with the OC because they'll become all twisted and whatnot. I'll give them a personality as I see fit X)  
Ginger, Ginger, Ginger. She's so flippin' badass I have no words for it.  
Maybe she's actually an IRL assassin working for the government?!  
Lol I'd never do that.  
The idea IS tempting…  
Anyway, REVIEW! I love opening up my iPad and seeing e-mails from FanFiction! Please review me! When I read a review I get happy!  
And when I get happy…  
I start writing.  
And we all know what happens when I start writing. X)


	13. Chapter 13 Cue a Major HELL YEAH!

**AN: So I've realized my story has no plot. I just write whatever I want to. There's no plan. It just flows from my fingers onto the keyboard and BAM! There's your chapters. But honestly, my story is so all over the place that I have to reread the previous chapter before I write the next one. If I'm missing a detail, I have to go find that chapter.  
It's quite sad. But, then again, that's just like me to be all over the place and have no plan whatsoever.  
ANYWHO!  
Disclaimer: I do not own ½ Prince. If I did, then I'd probably… *perverted grin*  
Yeah you don't want to know.**

Sasori's PoV (yeah I'm holding back on the Ghoul Boss for a little XD)

_'Yuki.'  
_Just her name brings a small smile to my face.  
But I can't.  
I can't show love. I can't show happiness.  
I can't show emotion.  
Emotions make one weak. I'm only able to content myself with Yuki's company, hoping, praying that it'll be enough for me.

It's never enough.

***FLASHBACK!* (We all love them. XD)**

Seven years ago, I was ten years old. Yuki waved goodbye 'til the very last moment as the car pulled me away from her, the strawberry blonde of her hair and the beautiful blue of her eyes. Even back then I loved her.

"Useless bastard." I flinched at my father's tone of voice. "Showing emotions? You're so… weak."

"How so… Father?" I questioned. "How could showing feelings make someone weak?"

"HA! You're such a foolish child!" He didn't answer my question. The car ride continued in silence.

"Sasori, honey..." I looked up from my blank daze to see the car stopped in front of an unknown house with my mother standing in front.

"Mother.." I bowed respectfully to her. She smiled sadly and pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright, Sasori. No need to be formal…"

"Actually, there is a need to be formal. He is our son and below us in society. We deserve formal respect from him. Hugging, for example, is unforgivable." My father lectured. I winced.

My older brother warned me of this day.

The day my childhood would be stolen from me has come.  
The day my heart would forcibly freeze in coldness and hatred.

I would never be able to be around Yuki the same way ever again. Not with the scars soon to adorn my back from whips and lessons to be 'perfect.'

My mother sighed and pity was in her eyes as she released me. My father slapped me with such force that I hit the ground.

I was unfortunately born into a rich family.

And that means that I was thrown into a world where everyone judged me for every move I made until I was eighteen and able to move out.  
Or before then, if my parents died.

My older brother ran away, which in turn caused my parents to disown him.  
There was never news on his wellbeing.

And that meant I would take over the fortune. There was no need to continue the business, considering the billions we held in our banks.  
When they died, I would be free.

And until then, I would be a caged bird.

***End Flashback* (Yeah it wasn't that interesting XD)**

I sighed.  
Yuki has no idea how her smiles affect me. How my heart pounds in my chest whenever our eyes lock together.

But I'm still caged.

**Layla's PoV (hey we're back to the … it's not really the plot but whatever lol)**

The ghoul boss was back.  
Oh. Shit.  
Yeah.

I had been PMed quickly by Lavernna that his respawn timer was changed shortly after seeing him.  
WELL NO SHIT HE'S RIGHT THERE!  
Deep breaths, Layla. It's not good if you pass out. You need to gain that level back.  
BUT FUCK I'M OUT OF POTIONS.

While I was having my little panic attack, Ritsu was paling.  
"So, Sara, any hope of killing him again?"  
I shook my head furiously.  
"I'm out of potions. If I just had a rage potion I would think of something in my anger, but I don't, so we're fucked."  
He looked at me with an "are-you-serious" face while I gave him a short "yes-I'm-serious" face. He sighed.  
"Well, yep. We're fucked."  
The two of us (well, Ritsu actually) barely dodged the ghoul's angry fist.  
"I know you bitch! You killed me!"  
"W-wait we can work this out!" I attempted. "You see, it's just the circle of life. You kill people, eat them, and whatnot and I just hunt down people like you for money." I made a sound suspiciously along the lines of "meep!" while running from an angry ghoul. I pulled out my bow and fervently shot arrows.  
They barely pierced his skin.  
"HOW THE HELL COULD I HAVE KILLED YOU BEFORE?! EVEN IF YOU RECEIVED A GODDAMN POWER UP YOU'RE STILL FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE TO KILL! YOU'RE FUCKING UNDEAD! AAGH!"  
And somehow I activated my "Crying Over Spilled Milk" ability…  
Of course I also ended up blacking out.  
Why the fuck do I always black out?  
**(AN: Cuz I don't like writing from an angry Layla's PoV. She won't remember anything, and most of this story is in past tense I think… so X) YEAH ANYWAY)**

Ritsu's PoV

I could only stare in shock as the pissed off Sara shot tons of arrows at the Ghoul Boss, severely injuring him EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.  
Well he soon fell over dead and Sara came out of her rage.  
"Huh?" I couldn't help but facepalm here.  
"No, seriously, I killed him?" She asked innocently and seriously confused.  
"Did you black out or something?"  
"… I guess. That happened last time, too…" She mumbled.  
"I guess you just need to be angry and you can kill anything." I smirked. She nodded, deep in thought.  
**Notification: Player Sara has received "Rage Note from the Developers" and is now level 42. Pet Sourire Bleu has reached level 92. Pet Kynsia has also reached level 40. Player Ritsu has been deemed useless but is now level 41.  
**"Well thanks!" I sarcastically yelled to the sky.  
**Warning: Sarcasm will not be taken quietly when directed to the developers.  
**_What the fuck?  
Bitches…_

**Layla's PoV**

I tried so hard not to laugh when Ritsu was called useless. I couldn't hold back when he was given a warning and fell over clutching my sides. He glared angrily at me but soon began to chuckle as well.  
I have that effect on people.  
It's my awesome aura.

You wish you had an awesome aura.  
ANYWAY, I went into my inventory and read the so-called 'Rage Note."  
_Player Sara,  
STOP KILLNG THE GHOUL BOSS! It really makes us sad and depressed of our work since you kill him so easily. Please.  
Love,  
The Devs._

"FUCK YOU IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE KEEPS POPPING UP NEAR ME!" I screamed to the sky.  
**Warning: Any more insult to the Developers will result in losing levels.  
**I paled.  
"You wouldn't dare.  
**Notification: Yes we would. We can do anything we want.  
**"S-say have you noticed what a beautiful day it is today?" I stuttered.  
Of course, it started raining.  
**Notification: You were saying?  
**"Still beautiful. I love all weather. Rain, hail, snow, thunder. It's all beautiful!" I chimed happily.  
**Notification: You're pretty easy to please. You're interesting. Here, have a free ring.  
**Really? I got a free ring by talking to that booming voice?  
Sweet.  
A pretty white gold ring appeared in my hand (I was catching rain. DON'T JUDGE ME!). There was an intricate vine of roses design.  
"Awesomeness. The Devs are officially pure badasses. They were badasses before, but they have reached a level of badass that no one will ever compare to. I mean, this ring is FABULOUS!"  
**Notification: We like you. We're increasing your luck to 100%. It was at 90% earlier, but hey, 10% makes all the difference. Damn RNG.  
**Well…  
Cue a major "HELL YEAH!"

**AN: This chapter… I have no words. What's going through my head right now? No clue. This chapter is under 2000 words (I'M SORRY!) but I was happy and wanted to upload something to all of you cuz I love you all.  
XD Yeahh aaaannyyyywayyy…  
Sasori flashback! YESH! Now you all see why he's so.. emotionless sort of.  
God I want to write a Sasori x Yuki first kiss scene. That'd be so cute. But it's coming. Sasori's parents will die! But not how you think. MUAHAHAHAH!  
What's wrong with my head?  
I don't know. X)  
Remember to leave me a review loves! **


	14. Chapter 14 An Angry Snow Drop

**AN: I'm being lazy. School's starting on the 6****th**** so I'll upload less. Yay school! I finally have something productive to do with my life!  
Disclaimer: I do not own ½ Prince. ½ Prince's rightful owner is Yu Wo. I DO own my soul. Oh wait I sold that a while ago…**

Yuki's PoV in the real world

I was pissed.  
Why was I pissed?  
It has to do with Sasori.

You see, I'm a reasonable person. I listen to both sides of the story. Sure, I play favorites on who I believe more, but it's because I can read their body language easier.  
I may not have heard Sasori's view on his story, but I heard what happened.  
And I'm fucking pissed.

Now how did this happen? Well, I happened to be going to school. Summer ended yesterday. Just like every day, Sasori was dropped off to school by that handsome car.  
Damn I want one.  
Anyway, I was walking by the car as Sasori left it.

"Young master, your father wishes you the best."

"Of course he does."

"Don't use that tone, disgusting bastard. We're only nice to you because of your parents. You have a second part of the message."

"And?"

"Ugh, fucking kids… 'Do well or else. Perfection is a necessity.'"

During this conversation, Sasori stood in front of the door with his eyes closed, as if he were imagining himself in a better place. His lips were set in a tight line whenever he wasn't speaking, and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"I'll see you later." With these words, he slammed the car door and walked into school.

Just like every day, he had no visible emotions.

"Sasori!" I called to him outside of our classroom. He turned around to face me. His eyes widened and a small smile played on his lips before the happy expression disappeared. I ran to catch up with him and smiled. "Hey!" I greeted.

"'Morning," he returned.

"Sasori, I may be prying, but I want to know. Where did you disappear to for the five years we haven't seen each other?"

His expression turned into the scariest thing I have ever seen. Sasori looked beyond pissed.

"It's none of your business. Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Yuki. Maybe I don't want you to talk to me. Maybe I don't want to see you! Maybe I ran away from you so I didn't have to see that fake smile you wear!" He exploded.

My face crumbled. Tears fell.  
I didn't wait for anything.  
Like a coward, I turned tail and ran.

I skipped school that day.

No one cares.

No one ever did.

Eventually after a few hours of moping and angst, everything turned into anger. I did research, and found out about Sasori's past.

Don't question how. It's better for you if you remain in ignorance.

I became beyond pissed. When the sun set and disappeared over the horizon, I changed.

My name is Snow Drop.

**Ginger's PoV in the real world**

I was extremely confused as to why that priest came to my door. She looked pissed. She was wearing a dark red hoodie with black jeans.  
I never knew such nice-looking people could look so scary in the next minute.  
"Root, I need to borrow the usual." My eyes widened.

"Snow, why would you ever need that again? I thought you quit!"

"I'm pissed."

"Hehe, I'd hate to see the unlucky bastard or bitch that pissed you off this badly after you're done with them, Snow." I chuckled. "If you need a scapegoat, leave this." I passed her a paper.

"Thanks Root. Now give me the damn sniper." I snickered.

"Impatient bitch as always." I went into my apartment with a bored demeanor. Creeping into my closet, I kicked out the fake wall to uncover the real one.

My lovely collection of deadly weapons adorned the real wall. I went to the side and drew out a high powered sniper, specially modified for Snow. I don't know what she had done to it, but it was badass. It's been sitting on the wall for a year now, since Snow quit the organization.

I'm not part of it, and never will. I sell information and lend weapons to those in Hades.

"So, when're you giving her back?" I asked, as I pulled it off from the wall and handed it to her along with extra bullets.

"When they're dead."

"Okay, remember to use the note." I smiled.

**Layla's PoV in-game (muahaha you shall never know what happens next! Lol jk) **

Yeah, I find myself talking to the Devs a lot. I didn't think they'd be watching the game and working at the same time.

In the time that I've been chatting with them, I've gotten another pet (which I gave to Ritsu), badass jewelry, and a hoodie.

Don't underestimate the hoodie.

All of the stuff I've been given is high-level stuff, set to release next patch.

I guess I'm the tester, eh?

**Sasori's PoV also in-game**

Not here.

One thing I can always count on Yuki for is being online.

She's not here.

I want to apologize for earlier today, for blowing up for no reason. She didn't deserve those words.

Then again, she trusts me so easily without me having to prove myself to her.

I don't deserve to know someone like her. I'm panicking.

The worst thing that could come from this would tear me apart.

'_What if she never talks to me again?'_

**AN: Okay, you can flame me for such a short chapter with so many PoV changes. I put Layla in there because she's my protagonist. I need to mention her at least sometime X) well you find out something in this chapter I didn't plan on: Ginger being the informant and weapons provider of an assassination organization (Did that rhyme? LOL!). It's also very short, but I couldn't come up with anything more.  
So it's basically filler.  
AGH writing seriously for once makes me sad. I don't like serious things. The seriousness should end by next chapter.**

Wow my story really has no plot that I know of. For all of you lovely people who follow my story and read it, I love you all. I really truly do. You guys are awesome. If I had to choose a cookie over all of your lives, I'd choose you guys.  
And that means a lot. (seriously)


	15. Chapter 15 The Ending of All Things

**AN: Okay. It's not going to end well. This is the last chapter. There will be no sequels. I'm going to rant at the end, so I'll leave everything down there. Beware of the ranting at the end!  
DISCLAIMER: ½ Prince is an amazing work of literature written by the genius Yu Wo. I love her.**

**Layla's PoV in game**

I'm getting a little suspicious.

The Devs are very chatty, they've been giving me godly shit, and they're being awfully nice.

I haven't died once.

In the past month or so, I've gotten lots of badass equipment and free levels, pets and whatnot.

I've also started school, but who cares about that crap!

When I play _Second Life_, I'm always directed to the best areas to kill mobs in.

There is something definitely wrong here. All contact with other people has been cut off.

And the other day, some technologically advanced people came here to check out my house. Why?  
Not to mention I got fired from my job. My teachers all mysteriously failed me and told me to get out even though I'm a good girl and make 100's on all my tests and quizzes.

Kynsia is over level forty but she still can't talk. I can't contact Cati. The only person keeping me from dying of loneliness is Ritsu.

Ah, Ritsu. It's obvious he has a crush on me. Everyone loves moi.

**Cati's PoV *Game Masters meeting***

"Catianna, we have been informed of your teammate, Sara."

"Yes, what about her?"

"We've decided to make an NPC boss based on her. We've been giving her things from next patch, where her boss will be introduced. Sadly we had to cut off her communication from the rest of the game because we wouldn't want her to go around telling about how the Devs favor her."

"… You aren't going to do that, are you?"

"Of course we are."

Layla is in some deep shit she didn't even cause for once.

**Yuki's PoV outside of the game**

The sniper was adjusted perfectly.

They're going to die. A sick grin was on my face. Those who cause Sasori pain will all die.

I took aim, but when my finger was about to press the trigger, I felt a pain in the back of my head and darkness engulfed my vision.

Well, shit.

****_******

"Wake up, little lady. We've got questions." Sick laughter was heard in the room and I groaned.

How could I be so careless? I nearly had them. My eyes fluttered open to find myself in an interrogation room. There were Sasori's parents. There were also nice torture weapons like needles, clubs… Oh hey there's an iron maiden! That's a pretty effective bluff…

And there was Sasori, not bothering to hide his shock and surprise. I gave him a psychotic grin before pointing out the obvious.

"My head fucking hurts and I think a lot of other things are going to hurt."

"Who do you work for?!"

"I work for me. Me only. Snow Drop is a retired assassin that she is." I smugly told the questioner. Gasps were heard across the room. Sasori held disappointment in his eyes. The emotion from his face disappeared and was locked away. Ah, what could you possibly be thinking?

"Why did you target them?!"

"Well, you see, their very existence pisses me off and I just wanted to kill them. Is that bad?" I innocently asked.

"You can't just kill people who piss you off!"

"I am Snow Drop!" I cackled. "Former top assassin of Hades! I do whatever the fuck I want to!" I began laughing in hysterics.

Assassination always brought out my psychotic side. Then the knife was brought out.

"Are you going to torture me? Good luck with that!" I grinned. I prided myself on my unshakeable willpower. I've been tortured before, and it sure as hell doesn't tickle. At least I managed to keep my sanity through those hellish weeks. I also managed to make sure they didn't find out anything. I am badass.

Then the unexpected happened, as I was quickly reviewing my life and priding myself on my accomplishments.

Sasori aimed a kick at the interrogator. Caught off guard, the man lost his grip on the knife. Sasori made a grab for it and sliced his throat. With speed I didn't know a regular human could have (it's the speed of an assassin I swear!); he slit his parents' throat as well. He fished out a key from a corpse.

He brought it to my chains and released me.

"I'm free." He murmured. He brought his hand to my face and lifted my chin up. There was an unidentified emotion swimming in those auburn depths. Then he did something I've always longed for him to do.

He kissed me.

***End of Sasori / Yuki arc* you decide what happens next X)**

**Layla's house 3****rd**** PoV**

"Love, this may be a bit too much!" A woman with golden hair exclaimed.

"No, she deserves this." A man with dark brown hair laughed. "Besides, the damn Devs were planning this a long time coming since they found out how that one guy found a way to live forever! If we don't do it, someone else will." They broke into the house with practiced stealth and speed. Their daughter's house was small and messy, just like her room always was. The woman sighed with nostalgia and regret. The man brought out a gun and readied it for the one shot. As they entered the house, they saw their daughter, Layla, sleeping on the couch with a gaming helmet on.

'_At least she won't feel anything,' _the mother thought with relief. The husband took his shot and fired.

**Layla's PoV in-game**

**Warning: Real Life disturbances.**

I really didn't care… Until it hit me. I live alone. Therefore, there's someone in my house! I panicked, and then my mind went blank.

What?

Who… am I? I'm standing in a cave full of rotting things. Some of them are missing limbs. Undead? There's a wolf beside me, and a butterfly fluttering its wings on my shoulder.

Kynsia. The name popped up in my mind as I looked at the wolf. I turned to the butterfly. Sourire.

Is that their names? Why am I here? My name… Sara? Why do I get the feeling I have another name? Sara… It sounds right for this body.

This body? Do I have two bodies? Then I am Sara. Who is the other me? I am confused. A man with black hair and soft red eyes approached me.

"Sara?" I turned my attention to him.

"Do you know who I am? Who am I? Where am I? Who is… 'the other me?'" His eyes widened.

"I thought it was suspicious that the Devs paid attention to you…" He murmured.

"Devs? Who are the Devs?" I felt like a child with my lack of knowledge. I only had questions, and no answers. Does he have answers? I want to know. The man only took my hand and guided me out of the cave. However, there was an invisible wall I ran into charged with electricity. I gasped in pain as I flew back into the cave.

**Ritsu's PoV**

I didn't expect this.

I never expected _Second Life _to make Sara into an NPC. A self-aware NPC. Everyone knows about the crisis years ago with Long Dian. Ever since then, they found all self-aware NPC's and made them into real players. To make another self-aware NPC? Are they crazy?!

Of course, I should know. I closed my eyes and sighed. Sara was now an NPC boss of the undead cave in Ghoul's Rest. From hanging out with Sara these past few weeks, I knew she was well over level ninety.

They made another self-aware NPC boss for this area. What's the point of trapping two people here like this? I suppose she died of a head injury since her memory was gone and mine is still intact. She can't leave the cave, and I have a slightly longer leash. After Sara killed him a second time, the Ghoul Boss disappeared completely. I should've known with all the signs! The same exact same thing happened to me! I remember how pissed she was when she was fired from her job, how she was failed in all her courses.

Well, fuck.

I entered the cave and lent my hand to her to help her stand up. Sara took it, smiling innocently in thanks. I sighed and guided her to the chamber that most likely appeared in the back of the cave. There was a throne in it, and the room was bare of everything. The only thing in there was a cloth hanging behind the plain stone throne with a bestial marking. By this time, I noticed that her pets disappeared and appeared in different cages around the room. There were ten cages. Sourire sighed.

"Milady has fallen into the cage."

Kynsia howled in sadness. I thought it was strange the wolf never found out how to talk. Another clue I should've picked up. Guiding Sara to the throne, I sat her down.

**Notification to all players: New bosses for Ghoul's Rest, Queen Sara of the Darkness, Ritsu of the Light level 200.**

I sighed and took Sara's hand. "My queen, I pledge my loyalty to you, forever and always, my dear friend." Her face froze.

**Notification: Downloading personality and memories. Download complete.**

Her face unfroze and she broke out in a gentle smile. "I accept your pledge, Ritsu the Light." Information flooded my mind: She was my queen, and I was her priest. She is my friend. I am to protect her at all costs. Forever and always, she is my queen and I will obey this angel. She was the darkness, and I was light.

Her wings unfurled from her back. A turtle appeared in a cage. Willow. A tiger appeared in another cage. Spot.

The beautiful angel I shall always follow. Her wings may be onyx, she may be half demon, but she is still my angel.

I kissed her hand, love filling me. Is that what this is? This gentle warmth? The butterflies fluttering in my stomach? This… is love.

My angel. Forever and always.

**Lore for Queen Sara and Ritsu**

Sara was a princess once, the same as all queens. One day, a curse fell upon the kingdom, turning everyone into ghouls.

The princess and several servants were spared. There was one servant had no name. He was poor and came from a family who couldn't care less. He was addressed as 'servant' or 'boy.'

The king degenerated into a mindless zombie eating those who survived. The princess struck him down once, but then he returned and she struck him down a second time ending him completely. The king was dead, and so she was queen. She returned to the palace in a state of utter despair. Sara was utterly alone. She threw away all the luxuries in the palace, leaving all the necessities.

But there was a survivor. When Sara found him, she rejoiced. She was not alone. She had sunk into darkness so dark that she desperately needed light, and she found it. She named the servant Ritsu, since he had no name of his own, and she befriended him.

Their friendship meant everything to each other. They counteracted each other; he was optimistic, happy. She was pessimistic, and desperate, and slowly falling to insanity.

Eventually that friendship became something more after he pledged himself to her service for eternity.

**AN: WARNING: Really long author rambling that may not make any fucking sense.**

**I really can't write anymore for this story. This is the last chapter. This was really rushed I know, but I couldn't write it any other way. I couldn't drag it out anymore. Yes yes I know sad ending you all hate me, but how many stories end in the main character becoming a self-aware NPC? At least Sasori and Yuki got a happy ending! What of the other characters? Life goes on! I may or may not write an epilogue how they all find out she's a self-aware NPC. Nah I'm not going to. This story is something I wrote for something to do, and school's starting in two days, so I'm wrapping this up.  
Thank you everyone who has read my story, and everyone who left a review. I never really expected twenty reviews! If you guys flame me enough to write more, I'll only give you what happened to Sasori and Yuki. I did some bad shit to Layla, I know. With the self-aware NPC thing, I was reading ½ Prince and found out that all the self-aware NPCs were humans who were killed while playing Second Life. I was thinking of things to write for this story, and then: What if I kill her off and make her an NPC? Grats to you if you thought of this happening since the Devs were all nice to her. Actually I didn't think of her becoming an NPC last chapter (LOL!) It only came to me when writing this one. I didn't plan on this being the last chapter (Hell I didn't plan at all!). Well, it is since I can't write anymore. I realize this was a shit chapter and everything, but I still want to know your thoughts on it. I hope I reflected the human heart well. Ritsu admitting he loves her to his conscience at the end was really cute IMO. The lore is the memories that were given to Ritsu and Sara. I know I should have done something cheesy like giving him the name 'Hikari' but that's just… No. XD  
I know Sasori killing his parents was a far stretch, but I wanted none of you to expect it to happen. I lead up to Yuki being Snow Drop, a prestigious assassin, so it's obvious she's going to kill the parents, right? Psht, no! And I understand he should be a bit distressed he killed someone, but he wanted to protect Yuki and to be free! Who knows where they went? They got a happy ending at least. And Sam. Ah, Sam. Well, fuck him I don't want to know. XD  
I didn't write as much of Lavernna as I wanted to. Ginger… Well she's badass that's been clarified.  
I really had fun writing this story, and I felt my eyes watering up as I wrote the ending. Thanks to all of you for sticking through this story and reading it to the end. I love you all. This was a summer project to see if I could write a good story during the summer, and look here! I did it! But the ending was shit. XD There was no other good way to end this. I give you all permission (if you would ever want to) to write a fanfic of my fanfic (what? FANCEPTION!). **

**Again, thank you all for reading this story, for reviewing, for putting it on your alerts, for putting it on your favorites (you may take it off cuz this ending was shit lol). Getting e-mails on people giving me reviews and people favoriting made me happy. Every time I get an e-mail I cheer " ! YAY!" Amd then the occasional Skype e-mail which disappoints me hehe. Well, this is farewell on this story. I'll think about writing other stories. Ta-ta!**


End file.
